


Bitch in Heat

by picabone99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Author misses warnings, Bestiality, Extensive Body Modification, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Object Insertion, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picabone99/pseuds/picabone99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort gains control over Harry via drugged lemon drops and the Malfoy's money.  He then sets about ensuring that Harry will be ready to meet all of the new needs that he will be used for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own, nor do I make any money from, Harry Potter.

* * *

Disclaimer:

  I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this.  I write strictly for fun, not profit.

 

 

* * *

 

_Takes place the summer after Goblet of Fire, just before September 1st._

__

* * *

Harry awoke from confusing dreams full of fog to discover that he was suspended from his wrists and ankles in mid air by an odd contraption consisting of a series of concentric rings that appeared to spin in any which direction.  He was also completely naked except for his glasses, which he discovered when he felt a cool draft against his legs that caused him to look down and see that the pajama bottoms he remembered putting on when he got ready for bed were no longer there.  Giving his head a shake to try and clear up the lingering traces of mental fog that seemed to be lingering from his dream, Harry tried to focus instead on what was the last thing he remembered.  Thinking back, Harry could clearly remember climbing into his bed that he had been given at Grimmauld Place after drinking a glass of warm milk that Molly gave him. Oddly enough, although he was prone to nightmares normally, he didn't remember waking up at all the rest of the night.  He was drawn from his thoughts when a door, one that he had failed to note in his brief period of wakefullness, screeched open on its hinges.

　

"Who?  Voldemort?!"  Harry hissed in confusion, his emerald eyes flared wide in confusion behind his lenses.  "What happened to you?  The night I saw you rise out of the cauldr-"

　

Harry was halted in his questions when an adult version of the memory of Tom Riddle stepped up and placed a hand over his mouth.  Gifting Harry with a smug sneer, the darkly handsome male opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Yes, Harry.  It is indeed I.  You may give thanks to Lucius and Narcissa for the return of my much more handsome appearance after the botch-up of the recently performed resurrection ceremony.  It seems that the Lady Malfoy flashed back to a memory of reading in the Black Library when she was visiting her Aunt one summer that gave her some insight into my...condition.  Between herself and Lucius, they successfully bullied Severus into creating the potion that, hmm....brought me back into myself one might say.  Except for certain pieces that were unable to be retrieved, including the one that _you_ destroyed down in the Chamber of Secrets, one that was a complete surprise and is residing in a _very_ special little vessel, and one that is needed to ensure that I will live forever.  Apparently, the rituals I used to obtain my immortality had side effects that were unknown to me at the time I used it, since I was unable to obtain sufficient information before proceeding.  However, thanks to the Lady Malfoy's youthful summer reading habits, and a quick trip by a faithful house elf, the Black Library was able to help correct my lack of knowledge and see to it that all damage caused by such had been corrected."

　

"That was at the beginning of summer,"  Voldemort continued as he removed the hand covering Harry's mouth and used it instead to gently stroke through his hair.  "Thanks greatly to my recovered sanity, access to the Malfoy vaults as well as the Slytherin vaults, and some lemon drops laced with a liquid confundus potion, I now have that which I have toiled for.  Control of the wizarding world.  You were merely an _extremely_ pleasant bonus:  at least you were until Severus was able to successfully pinned down that old bastard to some hard answers.  Now you are a prize worth having almost above all others."

　

　

Harry shook his head as hard as he could, hoping to dislodge the fingers gently combing through his hair and rubbing at his scalp.

　

"What do you mean!"  Harry shouted, his face reddening with his rising anger while his chest rose and fell rapidly. 

　

"It's really very simple, dear child.  Thanks to the idiot Fudge being securely in Lucius's pocket, and ensuring that Dumbledore's private supplier of lemon drops changed his formula ever so slightly, a very significant treaty was signed two weeks ago.  By declaration of the Ministry of Magic, with the full, ringing endorsement of the Wizarding Gamut, I, Tom Morvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin, am the face of the new government.  I represent those of the population that use Dark magic and with the representative of the Light magic users beside me, a new age is being ushered in."

　

"Light magic users?  New government?"  Harry whispered weakly in shock.

　

"Oh yes,''  Tom purred.  "I, and all of my followers of course, have been given full pardons for any past... _unpleasantness_ that may have occurred with so many understandings between the different branches of magic, in this new age of forgiveness that begins to dawn over the whole of the British Wizarding Isles.  And thanks to that wonderful little, fully binding, treaty, I have been given sole rights over the Light magic representative that was bound to me as my lawful spouse the moment the treaty was fully ratified, while he slept peacefully in guarded splendor in the care of those that owed a _very_ prominant family a debt of life and honor, in the house that had belonged to a long line of Purebloods of a darker bent.  The confunded fools may have missed a clause, or several, in the document."

　

Harry was beginning to hyperventilate, panic starting to over take him no matter how hard he tried to fight it off, the longer Voldemort continued to speak.  It was easy for him to see exactly where this was going since he was currently naked and hanging spread-eagled before a gloating Dark Lord.

　

"Am I...I am, light..."

　

Tom grabbed Harry firmly by the jaw, putting an end to his panicked rambling before it could truly begin.  Turning Harry's head this way and that way in his secure grip, Tom looked like he was merely examining a piece of produce as he opened his mouth to continue speaking before his captive audience.

　

"Yes, indeed.  The useless idiots gave you over to me with surprising ease and very little fuss.  However,"  Tom frowned absently.  "I will be having to briefly share you, due to an unbreakable vow I had made with Fenrir that was seperate from the one I made with the rank and file werewolves.  Unfortunately, he and I made our vow earlier on in my career, after I had given up on achieving power via political means at the time; therefor, he was able to demand a rather open-ended vow that would give him the means to reach a level of power just below myself.  He has called it in upon learning that I was going to be given you to do with as I will, so long as you live out the full, natural length of your life with no further interference on my part, or that of my followers, and that I shall guard you to the fullest extant of my abilites should anyone desire to do grievous bodily harm to your person.  Which shows just how little the Light side magic users truly know, since you are guaranteed to live as long as I will, thanks to a little tiny bit of information that Severus was able to extract from that maddening, old, interfering goat."

　

"Now then,"  Voldemort paused in his man-handling briefly.  "Fenrir has asked for several modification to be made to your body that would appeal greatly to his more...feral side.  After listening to his many ideas, I have found myself happy to agree with the majority of them, finding them most appealing.  Especially when I think about how little _you_ will enjoy them as they will make you crave all that will be done to you in the intimate future that now awaits you as my happy little husband.  Making you into a mere breeding bitch after all the irritation you have given to me will be most satisfying, knowing that you are screaming in your mind while your body _hungers_ for what we will do to it makes it even sweeter.  The extensive modifications he requested are why you spent the last two weeks under a sleeping spell.  I needed to research all of the spells and potions needed for such a massive change." 

　

　

"Where to start though?"

　

Tom stepped back and slowly circled a now yelling, cursing, and thrashing Harry Potter as he struggled against his bonds.

　

"Hm, logically thinking, the best way to go about this would be to start at the top and work my way down.  I will just need a moment to set up the ledge behind you with the necessary potions and then we shall start the fun.  After all, the soonest begun, the sooner the two of us shall share our wedding bed."

　

Faster than Harry would have preferred, Tom was standing before him again.

　

"I think that the first thing to change will be your ears.  Fenrir assured me that wolves ears are very sensitive and that we would be missing out on giving you both pleasure and pain if they were left alone.  He mentioned something about nerves being especially sensitive due to the thinness of the tissue."

　

With that said, Tom reached foward with both hands and firmly grabbed ahold of Harry's ears. 

　

Harry screamed in pain the moment Tom, chanting quietly under his breath, pulled on the tops of his ears.  It felt as though his head had been dipped in lava as his ears slid up the side of his head until Tom released them once they were placed near the top of his head.  Harry, gasping harshly for breath, let his head fall foward the moment the burning agony ceased only to release another scream when the burning began again.  This time though, it felt as if his ears were being stretched and pulled like taffy.  The instant the pulling, burning feeling passed, a tingling, crawling sensation overtook them, causing Harry to flick and twitch his ears in annoyance as he tried and failed to escape it.

Wait... _twitch?!  Flick!?_

　

Harry looked up with horror filled eyes as he felt his new ears flatten themselves to his head, mirroring his distress as he looked out at the world that was no longer in focus, his glasses having fallen off without his notice now that he no longer had ears to hold them on with.  Harry shuddered as he felt Tom running his hands though his hair again and he, once again, felt that odd tingling, crawling sensation, this time over his scalp.  Shaking his head from side to side, Harry was deeply relieved to discover that the only thing that happened this time was that his hair had merely been lengthened to the middle of his back.

　

"Close your eyes,"  Tom commanded.  "Or what I am about to do will hurt even more if I have to place my fingers on the actual lenses of your eyes."

　

Harry did so promptly, not wanting to find out how much more whatever Voldemort was about to do could hurt him, thus allowing Tom to place his right forefinger on first one lid, then the next.  Both times he did so, he mumured the needed spell under his breath before he, without any warning this time and ignoring Harry's screams' of pain at the burning sensation beginning to overtake his eyeballs, flicked his wrist, sending his wand easily into his hand, before placing said wand firmly against Harry's adam's apple, chanting out yet another spell.

　

Harry first felt as if his eyes were merely itchy the moment Tom's finger had touch them, then the irritating itch became a burning itch and Harry let the screams of pain once again ring out into the room.  He was so focused on the burning in his eyes that he almost missed the feeling of a wand being jabbed harshly against his neck.  In fact, if it wasn't for what happened next, he probably would have dismissed it.  However, when his scream of pain morphed into a _howl_ of anguish, one that a wolf or other large canine might make, he knew that he hadn't imagined anything.  Closing his mouth, Harry was able to register that his tongue felt different now as well:  flatter and longer, extending down more into the back of his throat than before.  Letting out whimpers and whines of pain, Harry opened eyes that had finally ceased their burning itch.

　

"Oh yes, much better indeed,"  Tom purred in smug satisfaction, running the fingers of one hand through Harry's longer raven-hued locks.  "I would have fixed your horrendous eyesight anyway since I wouldn't have wanted _my_ consort to have such a horrendous flaw, but ever-so-slightly enlarging them was a brilliant idea.  It lends such a hopeless, needy expression to your face.  And Fenrir's suggestion to only allow you to communicate with whimpers, whines, and howls like the needy bitch you will soon be nicely gets around your mouthy brazeness towards me and the rest of my followers as well as removing your ability to speak parseltongue.  You will still understand it of course, and what fun I will have issuing you orders in _our_ language, but since I am locking the changes permanently unless I give the proper command in that language, there will be little-to-no hope of anyone undoing the changes.  And that broad, long, agile tongue will definitely be put to excellent use pleasing both Fenrir and myself.  Now let's take care of something that will certainly be needed if you are going to be pupped by Fenrir.  After all, wolves are known for having more than one whelp in a litter.  It wouldn't do for you to be unable to feed all of the pups that you two will spawn once his wolf mates you."

　

Seeing the look of absolute horror and disgust spreading across Harry's face at the mention of mating with the wolf, Tom smirked and decided to elaborate a bit.

　

"That was Fenrir's request.  When he called in his open favor that I vowed to him, it was to use you, once, as a breeder.  He will be allowed to use you, either as a wolf or a man, breeding you non-stop until you have given birth to a healthy litter of cubs, whether it be one cub or a large litter that could number in the teens.  I can guarantee that he will only breed with you in his wolf form until he is sure that you are well and truly pupped, since werewolves born that way are far stronger than bitten ones.  Born weres can change whenever they wish.  After he is quite sure that his little bitch is well and truly rounding with the proof of his fertile seed, I am sure that he will then proceed to enjoy the further use of your body as the virile male that I know him to be.  Now then,"  Tom grinned sadistically.  "Let's get you all set up to nurse those future cubs, shall we?"

　

Even knowing that it was a rhetorical question being asked, Harry frantically shook his head and whimpered in distress, his new ears plastered flat to the top of his head, all the while chanting "no!" in his mind.

　

Tom merely continued grinning as he gently pinched Harry's nipples between his thumb and forefinger of each hand, giving them a little twist that shot a pleasant jolt down to Harry's groin and caused his flaccid organ to give a little twitch of interest.  Much to Harry's further distress.

　

"Don't worry,"  Tom whispered in a loving tone of voice.  "I  will get to _that_ oh-so-interesting part in a bit.  But first..."

　

　

Tom trailed off as he gently ran his hands down from Harry's chest to just below his ribs, chanting softly all the while. 

　

Harry could feel something in his chest coiling and tugging under Tom's hands from where they were placed on his nipples and that odd sensation continue downwards with Tom's moving hands as he placed them at various locations on the front of Harry's body.

　

　

"Now let's see if they are just as responsive as the original little ones were."

　

Harry couldn't control his hips as they bucked slightly everytime Tom's fingers gently twisted and played with, he counted as Tom touched them, six nipples.  He couldn't help himself from moving:  he was a teenaged boy that had never been touched in such a manner and as much as he hated the sensation of pleasure that Tom was sending across his nervous system, he was a victim to it.

　

"Excellent response from your new additions.  I think that I am coming to appreciate Fenrir's mind much more.  The image of you ripe and swollen greatly with cubs as they squirm and writhe beneath your skin with your massively swollen nipples that will leak slightly as they strain to contain the milk is going to be an incredible sight.  Once I have bred myself an heir on you, I may have to see about lending you out to other beings that I have made alliences with and seeing what you will look like with other body modifications as you act the breeding slut for them.  I will probably have to think a bit further about that part however.  If I allow too many to breed you, there could be a problem in the future when it comes time for alliance marriages.  I may have to just take into consideration their suggestions and enjoy them for myself."

　

Harry felt tears rolling down his face as he heard what was going to be his life from now on.  He could only hope that his life would be a short one.  Then he remembered that Voldemort claimed that Harry would live as long as he did and Harry couldn't contain the anguished howls that burst from him.

　

"I see you have finally put it together, Harry.  You will have eternity to be bred and modified and bred again.  And now to ensure that you will be able to carry offspring."

　

Tom placed his wand against Harry's lower abdomen and hissed out another incantation.  This time Harry didn't feel any overwhelming pain.  He did feel a great deal of discomfort as it felt like his entire innards were bloating and twisting and re-arranging themselves, but it was far easier to cope with than the burning pain of his ears and eyes.  The only thing that was painful about it was the fact that what was occuring was paving the way for him to be raped by a wolf, then be further raped, while pregnant, by the man that the wolf would become.

　

Once his innards ceased their movement, Harry was scared to note that Tom had moved into place behind him and he could no longer see the older man.  Harry, trying to use his new ears to give himself an informed guess as to what would be occuring next, listened hard to the sound of vials being moved and clinked against one another.  Then the sound of footsteps as Tom moved back into view off to the side.

　

　

"See this,"  Tom held up what looked like a long, black wolf's tail attached to a 12in long, extremely thin glass rod.  "This was something made especially for you in the two weeks that I had to prepare."

　

　

Tom continued speaking as he moved out of sight behind Harry again. 

　

"I coated the crystal portion of the tail with a potion that contains semen from both Fenrir and myself.  Fenrir's portion also contains seed from his wolf form.  It will ensure that you will only find pleasure from the two of us, and that you will _crave_ our seed.  So much so that if you do not recieve seminal fluid from one or the both of us within a reasonable amount of time, you will seek us out and take it from us regardless of where we might be at the time.  And the tail was a request of Fenrir's again.  He wished to see it raised up on high as you begged shamelessly for his wolf to cover you and inject its seed deeply within you as it knots and plugs you up.  I can't wait to watch."

And with that, Tom pulled one of Harry's butt cheeks out of the way and slid the slicked up, 12in, crystal rod fully into Harry until the bushy, black tail was completely flush with his hole, all the while ignoring Harry's whines as his hole was breached for the first time.

　

Tom placed his wand against the hanging fur tail where it met up with the crystal rod and mumured the latest spell needed.  He was rewarded moments later by Harry's howls and the sight of the tail curling between Harry's legs in shame and pain.  Reaching back without looking, Tom snagged a vial.  Pouring some of the slightly cloudy concoction on the fingers of his other hand, he then rubbed them together, ensuring that they were well coated.

　

"Bitch in heat,"  Tom clearly stated.

　

Harry could immediately feel something was off.  His body began to heat up, his penis filled with blood and became rock hard as it bobbed between his legs, his nipples, all of them, tightened up, his new tail curled away from his legs and instead could be felt hitting against his back and his hole, that had just been sending stabbing pain signals up to his brain, felt loose and slick.  Whatever the slick was began to drip out of Harry and trickled down the backs of his thighs.  Not that Harry cared.  As his body heated up and his cocked swelled with blood, all that he could think of was finding a means of quenching the fire and need he felt.  Dazed, Harry let out a pleading whine for someone to save him as his mouth opened and he began to pant.

　

That was what Tom was waiting for and without a second thought, he shoved his slicked up fingers deeply within Harry's loosened hole until he found the boy's prostate, which he than began to mercilessly began to assault.  He held the vial with its remaining contents up to Harry's mouth and poured them in, promptly dropping the vial once he did so to place his hand over Harry's mouth until the boy had swallowed the contents.  Toms then used that hand to begin to milk Harry's leaking cock, all the while chanting under his breath.  He didn't let up on his prostate assault, fisting the boy's leaking cock, or murmuring the necessary spell until he felt Harry's passage tighten around his fingers and cum shoot out over his other hand as Harry released a triumphant howl.  Once that had occured, Tom quickly hissed out the master spell that he had planned to lock all changes in place unless he wished to change them, then he pulled away from Harry and moved to stand in front of the Boy-who-lived.  The results were all he had hoped for after all the studying and planning.

　

The boy was sporting a full body flush and was straining against his bonds, trying frantically to reach Tom and whining pathetically.  His cock was rapidly refilling with blood as his body's new password activated hormones were convinced that he was truly a bitch in heat and thanks to that little potion, Harry's senses were telling him that the man in front of him, and Fenrir, although he wasn't here because of the delicate nature of body modification spell casting, could ease the burning, desperate _need_ that was now driving him.  Harry's heat induced instincts were also telling him that he needed, desperately, to be pupped.  The details that Fenrir had hammered out prevented Tom from taking the boy anally, just incase the pregnancy prevention charm failed, but said nothing about claiming and despoiling the mouth that was so frantically trying to call him closer.  He may as well enjoy as much of the next 24 hours of the spell as he could before leaving the boy aching and needy as he retired to find some much needed sleep for himself after using up quite a bit of power on the massive changes implemented on the lithe, youthful body begging so prettily before him.

　

　

"Let's just put that new tongue of yours to better use, bitch,"  Tom growled as he waved his hand at the contraption Harry was hanging from, causing it to move into a different position.  Once Harry was parallel to the floor, Tom opened up the front of the casual dress slacks that he had been wearing and slid foward.  Fisting Harry's now longer hair in one hand, he grabbed hold of his erection with the other and, after hitting Harry on the lips and tongue a time of two, slid it home into the tight heat of Harry's mouth.

"I think we'll have a grand old time, don't you?"  Voldemort groaned with a maniacal light shining deep within his eyes as he ignored the raven haired boy choking on his unexpected, yet desperately needed, mouthful.

__

 


	2. Chapter 2

          "You summoned me, my Lord?"

　

          Voldemort looked up from the piles of paperwork strewn about the desk he was seated at to see that Fenrir Greyback had entered his study and was standing at his ease before the oversized desk that Tom preferred to use.  Setting down his quill, Tom made a small gesture towards one of the oversized wingback chairs that flanked the ornate marble fireplace causing the chair to slide over into place before his desk.

　

          "Please, seat yourself.  Demmy!"  Voldemort called out, being rewarded a few moments later by the sound of house elf apparition. 

　

          "Yes, Lord-Master?  How may Demmy be of service?"

　

          Lord Voldemort didn't spare a glance downwards at the bowing elf in his immaculate, emerald-green pillowcase with the Slytherin family crest embroidered on the front.

　

          "See to it that a full tea is brought up.  Dismissed,"  Tom said carelessly.  "Now Fenrir, if you would be so good as to give me a few minutes, I need to see to some of this infernal paperwork rather quickly as a bit of it needs to be sent off immediately via mail-box due to some time sensitive material."

　

          Fenrir gave an ambivalent grunt acknowledging his Lord's request that also, at the same time, signaled his lack of any interest in said paperwork, before turning his attention fully to the large tray that had popped into existence on an equally newly appeared table.  Fenrir easily poured out a cup of tea for himself, adding sugar to it before taking a drink.  Setting the cup back down, he then helped himself to several of the scones, ignoring the biscuits completely, knowing from past experience that they would be far sweeter than what he preferred.  As he ate and drank, Fenrir's gaze strayed over Tom's shoulder to the large, floor-to-ceiling windows that over looked the vast gardens, as he could feel that his inner wolf was calling strongly to be let out in them.  He was drawn back to the room and Tom, when the latter leaned back in his office chair and released a deep sigh as he stretched out, raising his hands above his hands.

　

          "Now that _that_ mess has been dealt with for now, although knowing how persistant the Centuars are when it comes to dealing what the stars are telling them I have no doubts what-so-ever that I will have to deal with it again later, lets get to the reason why I had you summoned here today.  I know that you generally dislike being "trapped" indoors, as you phrase it, this close to the full moon, but as per our Vow, the little Light Lord is now yours to be bred as he has been sufficiently modified for such.  However,"  Voldemort leaned forward, intensely staring into Fenrir's eyes.  "There will be precautions taken on _your_ part, as also agreed upon.  I will not have the bearer of my future Heir infected with Lycanthopy.  So I have been having Severus prepare the Transferal Refusal potion since the time that you came forward to me with the demands of our Vow on your lips.  You will not give me any arguments on this, Fenrir.  You will take the potion that will block you from transferring the virus to Potter, even though you will be unable to infect anyone, at all, for the next year or you will be wearing a silver muzzle for the entire length of time that you spend with our little breeder."

　

          Tom leaned back with a bit of a wry grin on his recently returned, handsome features, humor dancing in his blood-red eyes.

          "Be very bloody grateful that I was the one that had to convince Severus to brew it, as well as the one that incurred all of the vastly exhorbitant cost of the damn thing.  For all that our resident, surly Potions Master enjoys a challenge, this is one of those potions that requires _so much_ time, effort, and supplies that it's counted as almost completely lost knowledge and Severus had a nightmare inducing time trying to track down the last known copy of the potion, as well as trying to find substitutes for several of the extinct ingredients.  As it was, I have had to promise _far_ to many liberties to Severus and his lover, Malfoy, for the length of time that they had forego each other's company.  As it stands however, as soon as you consume the potion, you may have the boy to breed yourself an Heir on.  In fact, the little Light Lord is waiting in one of the best guest bedrooms in this very manor if you wish to take him on the full moon in two days time."

　

          Fenrir had just listened without comment as Voldemort began, and continued, speaking, only making a noise when Tom reached the part of his speech informing that a part of his wolf to be somewhat contained, and that was a displeased growl that was sounding from deep within his chest, before it morphed into one of pleased comprehension at the fact that he could sire his powerful Heir so soon.  The idea of that beautiful boy swollen with cubs, and the manner of getting them in him, made Fenrir's pants tighten as his cock swelled a bit in anticipation.  He couldn't wait to knot his new bitch as he savaged that sweet hole with his length, making the boy cry out in both pain and pleasure.  And later, when the boy was close to birth, his nipples straining to hold back the life giving liquid, only to fail and allow the delicious substance to spill forth, Fenrir would be able to plunge into the bitch's hole and suckle at the treat at the same time, even if it meant that he would be face to face with his bitch.  Grinning ferally at the thoughts chasing themselves around in his mind, Fenrir flashed Tom a looked and spoke for only the second time since his arrival.

　

          "I'll take the damn potion just outside his door in two days time, then I'll breed that pup hard.  Until he's so overflowing in cum that his distended stomach will make people think that he's already been knocked up for several months.  Just you be ready for me then." 

　

　

          Fenrir then stood up, turned, and left the room.  Leaving behind a bemused Dark Lord that merely smiled slightly to himself as he sipped at his tea, before setting down his cup and returning his attention back to his current bane, paperwork.

　

          "Ah, Harry.  What fun you shall be having in but a couple of days.  And just think of the wonderful time that will await you if I give you to the Centuars to breed as they insist the stars are telling them must be done.  Of course, that won't be until _I_ have had the opportunity to ride that extremely fine ass first and swell you with _my_ seed,"  Tom chuckled under his breath as he thought about the many athletic activities awaiting the new Light Lord as he resided in Tom's absolute possesion.

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I had no idea when I would be updating this story, but the dark plot bunny that spawned this little fic felt like gracing me with it's presence today and so came about this little filler, as I realized that I did not wish for Harry to be a werewolf. Hence my solution of an obscure, very expensive, potion that would only work to block the spread of the virus and so wasn't actually a cure.


	3. Chapter 3

　

          "I see that you took into consideration the suggestion I sent to you that advised you to come a bit more before moonrise than just immediately."

　

          Fenrir grunted and raised an eyebrow at the Dark Lord as the man stepped out of the shadowed bit of hallway he had been standing in.  Fenrir had been lead there by a house elf when he demanded to be shown to Harry's room, the elf having just left the Alpha were-wolf a second or so before the Dark Lord made his presence known.

　

          "Yeah.  Figured that you might have some reason for it and that it was probably a good one, since you've never been one to look out for the well-fair of others."

　

　

          "Yes, indeed,"  Tom gave a dark grin as he replied.  "A most enjoyable reason for you.  By arriving early, you now have a chance to get your bitch warmed up by having at his mouth before the main event.  It has been quite enjoyable to look down and see those pretty, pink lips swollen and bruised as they are wrapped tightly about my cock as the little cum-slut attempts to suck my soul out along with my seed.  And the way those large, emerald jewels tear up as I slam forward repeatedly and harshly, causing that elegant throat to constrict and spasm as the boy chokes on me."

　

          Fenrir was breathing harshly, a noticable buldge in the front of his leather trousers, by the time that Voldemort had finished speaking.

　

          "What is your point to this?"  Fenrir snarled as he tried to ignore the discomfort of swollen body parts in tight leather.

　

          "It's rather simple really,"  Tom casually spoke, losing the previous intensity that laced his words.  "I wanted to ensure that you were absolutely fired up for tonight.  I have seen to it that the little bitch has been dosed up on fertility potions for the last couple of days and is now in there just waiting on you to add the finishing part of the deal.  And the whole reason I did that is because I will not wait past this first moon to sample the boy's sweet little hole.  You will knock the boy up tonight, in wolf form.  If you fail on that, you will just have to take a chance on the contraceptive spells until the next moon.  Either way, I will be having that boy spread out on my sheets for my enjoyment within the next two or three days."

　

　

          "I understand and accept that wolves are quite territorial of their pregnant bitches, and so I will have no real objection to you being there when I finally sample the boy just as long as I have the chance to have the first solo ride.  You can take his mouth at the same time, if you wish, or may simply wait it out and watch.  You may even wait out the first ride and join me later so that we can stretch that hole over the both of us."

　

          "Acceptable.  If the bitch isn't pregnant after being massively stuffed full of my wolf's cum tonight, I will agree to your terms of use for him.  If he is knocked up, which is what I expect to happen since you said you loaded him up on fertility potions, the only add on I want to the bit of fun you're proposing is that nothing done to the delectable little bitch will harm my cubs.

　

          "Now give me that damn potion you said I had to have.  I haven't had any sex since you agreed to the completion terms of our Vow.  Wanted to make sure that my sack was fully loaded and that my inner wolf was even more driven than normal."

　

          Without a further word, Voldemort produced from his inner robes a small vial that looked as though it contained liquid moonlight.  He then handed it over to Fenrir who took a moment to hold the small, crystal vial up before his eyes, taking in the way the potion inside swirled and changed between a solid silver color to that of translucent mist.  Giving a small shrug, Fenrir placed the vial up against his lips and quickly drained the drought.  Tossing the vial back at the Dark Lord, uncaring of whether or not the man caught the thing, Fenrir turned, opened the door that the elf had said was the boy's, and disappeared inside, knowing that Tom would have taken care to ensure that the door was spelled to only allow those who were approved to have contact with the boy entrance and that he would be one of them.

　

          Once in the room, Fenrir took a moment to enjoy the luxury that he found himself in.  It was easily apparent that no expense had been spared in the furnishing of this room, either in the quality of materials used or the surplus of sexual toys provided.  Trailing his fingers gently over the walls nearest the door revealed to Fenrir that the room had been papered with silk, and he was also willing to bet money on the bed coverings, floor rugs, and chair upolstry being the same, except where it was clear the the material used was high end leather, probably that of a dragon judging by what he could see of it.

　

          The sexual toys were also glaringly obvious when one knew what to look for, although some were more obvious than others.  Such as the hand-cuffs that were built into the headboard or the other retraints incorperated into the massive four poster bed that had pride of place in the main room.  Less obvious were the silken scarves scattered about the room that could also be used to tie up a sexual partner.  Seeing that there were matching nightstands, both with drawers, Fenrir was willing to bet that the more intimate toys were held within for yet more fun.

　

          Walking further into the room, Fenrir couldn't see his future little bitch anywhere and, unwilling to wait any longer to tend to his aching length by having to search through the suite of rooms that were indicated by the presence of two doors in opposite walls, loudly called out into the room he was in.

　

          " **Bitch in heat**!"

　

          Fenrir spent the few brief moments waiting for the trigger words to take effect by kicking off his boots, leaving the rest of his clothing on in the hopes of forcing the boy to undress him.  Sniffing lightly at the air in the enclosed suite, Fenrir followed his nose to a closed door off to the right side.  Flinging it open, he found his little bitch had clearly just gotten out of the shower when he called out the trigger words, as evidenced by the water puddled on the floor under him and pouring off of his hair in small streams.  The boy was in obvious need of release based off of the purple color of his cock and his frantic stoking of it.  Fenrir would have to remember to compliment that smug bastard Tom about the effectiveness of his spell if it was that immediate and all-consuming in such a short time.  Of course the fertility potions may have had a hand in it as well.

　

          Taking a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak to his new bitch was a mistake, Fenrir quickly discovered as the scent of pheromones screaming of fertility, that had been muted by the closed door, were overpowering in the small room.  The high humidity from the steam produced by the hot shower didn't help as it intensified the aroma.  Suddenly overcome by his wolf's instincts to mate the fertile bitch, it was all Fenrir was able to do to hold on to the fact that he had to wait to claim the sweet puppy's virgin hole until later, after moonrise.  Instead he strode the short distance between the two of them, placed both hands on the other's shoulders, and forced him down onto his knees before Fenrir.

　

          Ordinarily, Fenrir would have made the little male open his trousers and take out the now aching and fully erect cock on his own, but Fenrir couldn't wait even that long.  Snarling as his leather belt got hung up in its loops before finally snapping free, Fenrir ripped apart his pants, ignoring the way that the buttons covering his cock flew about the room, and slid his trousers and small clothes just out of the way enough to allow the fully aroused length freedom from within its constrictive environment.  He didn't have time to say or do anything else as the second that bobbing and drooling cock was exposed to the air and eyesight of the boy, Harry had immediately leaned forward and began using his new canine tongue to lap at it. 

　

          After a few swipes of that broad and agile tongue, Fenrir had had enough. 

　

          Grabbing ahold of the bitch at the root of his ears, Fenrir snapped his hips forward, forcing his cock past the the boy's lips, over his tongue, and deep into his throat.  Holding his needy cock still for a moment, Fenrir took the opportunity to savor the feeling of the boy's throat spasming around his aching length as the bitch choked on the blockage.

　

          "Ah...that's right bitch.  Take it all.  Tom was right,"  Fenrir growled out, his eyes closed partially in pleasure as he looked down into the watering, emerald-hued eyes of the one servicing him.  "You really _are_ a cum-slut.  Such a good one too...So tight around me and you do have such pretty little lips.  I look forward to making them swollen and bruised."

　

          Fenrir finally withdrew before beginning a harsh pattern that involved repeatedly leaving his cock deep within Harry's throat for the boy to choke around it, before withdrawing it enough to slap the boy on his lips and tongue with it a time or two, then pushing and pulling the length in and out of the moist, hot cavern that was Harry's mouth before shoving it all the way down to the root till the boy was choking around it again.  All the while holding tightly to the boy so that Fenrir could more easily control the manner in which he fucked Harry's mouth.  Feeling his end rapidly approaching, and knowing that this close to the full moon's rising with the overwhelming pheromones in the air he would have more of his wolf's traits in use than just that of improved scent, Fenrir withdrew his cock just a bit as his felt his end begin to crest over him and a small buldge begin to form at the base of his erection.

         

          "Better take a deep breath bitch.  You are about to get all the cum to drink that a cum-slut like you could wish for."

　

          After saying that, Fenrir slammed forward one last time, ensuring that his entire cock was buried to the hilt within the boy's mouth as he orgasmed.  And as he came, the knot at the base of his penis, meant for locking him and his bitch together to ensure that no sperm leaked away and was wasted during mating, expanded and filled as he finally began to pulse out copius amounts of sperm.  The knot filling his mouth meant that the boy had no other choice but to swallow repeatedly if he wished to avoid choking to death, prolonging the intense orgasm for Fenrir as the boy kept milking his pulsing length everytime his throat constricted around it.

 

          It took fifteen minutes for the swelling at the base of his cock to go down enough to finally allow the two of them to disconnect, and the whole time they were connected, Fenrir took great delight in fondling the wolf ears that graced the boy's head as he talked to his bitch about how Fenrir couldn't wait to knot his bitch's sweet boy-pussy and pump his seed so deep and so often into the other that the boy would be able to taste him in his throat by the time the sun rose.  It was also highly arousing to Fenrir to note that every time he moved, he caused the little bitch to have difficulties breathing.  He might just have to arrange a time to have some fun with breath play once the bitch wasn't knocked up as it wouldn't do to cause damage to any cubs the little one would be providing.

　

          Once he was able to withdraw his, now deflated and spent, cock, Fenrir was able to concentrate a bit more on what his inner wolf was trying to tell him.  Feeling a pleased, feral grin spread across his face at the knowledge that it was only a handful of minutes until the full moon rose and allowed his transformation, Fenrir ordered the bitch to get on the bed on his hands and knees and be ready to present himself for mating. 

　

          Harry, panting harshly as he tried to catch his breath after the assualt on his mouth, could only do as he was told.  His new, completely imposed upon him instincts, were overwhelming him with the _need_ to be mated and pumped full of seed, wanting to be swelled full of cubs to the point of pain as they squirmed within him.  Harry knew that something had been added to his meals as the need to be pregnant was a new one within the last few days, but it was with him now and he needed it so _badly_ that it was almost painful.  He had been getting so desperate that today he had been toying with the idea of wanking and using his cum to try and impregnate himself.  As a part of him howled and screamed and cried out at the wrongness being done to him, the majority part was overwhelming pleased that such a strong Alpha had finally come along to aid his deep seated need.

　

          Getting a tiny whine and a nudge from Harry before the boy slid past and quickly left the room, Fenrir made short work of the remainder of his clothing before striding out into the bedroom again.  Seeing the boy had assumed the proper position; head down, ass up, and knees spread far apart, placing his hole on prominent display as it leaked slick everywhere, caused Fenrir to quickly regain his erection.  Even as his inner wolf took over at the sight and scent, making Fenrir stride forward intent on mating the bitch immediately, he knew that he needed to wait until he was wolf form.  Thankfully the moon finally rose, flooding the room with its bright light through the one window afforded the room.

　

          Howling, Fenrir fell to the floor, his body twisting and convulsing as it changed from that of a man with wolf instincts to that of a wolf with a man's intelligence.  His change had never been all that painful ever since he had accepted his inner wolf and allowed it to have a say in his day to day life, but tonight, his wolf could tell that something had been done to it and was slightly angry.  The anger had been tempered by the knowledge that whatever had been down was purely temporary and would be dealt with in time, as well as the knowledge that there was a highly fertile bitch waiting for him as part of the payment for giving up a portion of himself.  He may not be able to fully and completely claim the bitch as his breeding partner as some inner part of him was nagging at him about, but the bitch had been provided so that he may sire strong cubs upon it.

　

          Now fully transformed, a massive dark grey wolf stood in the place where the equally massive human version of Fenrir had been standing just moments before.  Giving itself a shake to settle its fur, the wolf then pulled back its upper lips in a fearsome looking snarl as it scented harshly at the air within the room that it found itself within, unlike the magnificent outdoors where it was in the habit of being when allowed out to play.  The scents that greeted it were very welcome as it indicated that the other part of itself was indeed correct in its knowledge.  The scent in the air absolutely indicated that a fertile, breeding bitch had been presented to Fenrir.   

　

　

          Stalking forward, the powerful wolf drew even with the end of the bed.  Pausing very briefly to scent the air once again, ensuring that there were no others near that might try and interfere with mating, the wolf easily stepped on on the bed behind the bitch as it waited to be filled.  Stretching out his neck, Fenrir buried his nose deep into the center of the ambrosia like scent, inhaling for all he was worth and taking in the information given to him by his nose.  He was able to clearly tell that this bitch was untried by any, was _extremely_ fertile, and was quite powerful.  Cubs produced from this mating would be strong additions to his pack.  So enticing was the scent, Fenrir could feel his penis slip out from its furry sheath as it filled with blood.  Pulling back only slightly, the wolf let out its tongue to sample the slick the breeder was producing.

 

          Harry had been able to hear everything occurring behind him.  First the transformation, then the sound of the wolf moving up to the bed.  It was also very easy to tell when the wolf stepped onto the bed as the mattress depressed under the massive weight.  Through all of this, Harry remained silent, his tail curled up and over his back to allow the wolf access to that private place of his that was aching to be filled; that tiny part of him, knowing that having sex with a wolf was wrong on many, many levels kept him from opening his mouth and drawing the beast's attention faster.  However, that resolve crumbled the moment the wolf stuck its nose flat up against his needy hole and when the flat, broad tongue licked a stripe up from his tight balls, over his perenium, and then slipped past his guardian muscles and into his hot, wet, _needy_ entrance, Harry could hold back no longer.  He let out a desperate whine and pushed back against the wriggling muscle, trying to get it in deeper to soothe the need that caused an ache deep within him.

 

          Fenrir, after a brief sampling of the bitch's slick to see how ready she was to mate, decided that it was absolutely fine to proceed as she was very receptive to his tongue.  Humping up his back half the rest of the way onto the bed, Fenrir moved into position, placing his front paws on either side of the whimpering bitch, letting his weight settle on the other to hold the new breeder in place, and hopping forward until the tip of his fully exposed penis was touching the other's wet entrance.  Giving a quick snap of his hips, Fenrir hilted his bitch for the first time that night, knowing that it wouldn't be the last as he intended to mate the bitch repeatedly throughout the summer night.  Shame that the bitch was fertile in the off cycle as Fenrir would have much preferred mating in winter when the nights were much longer.

　

          Having felt his new breeder tense up under him, Fenrir graciously waited a second or so for the former virgin to settle a bit then began to rapidly pound his cock into the moist, hot nirvana that it found itself in.  Never pausing for a moment after starting, ignoring the sounds the other was making, Fenrir could feel his balls tighten and his knot begin to form as his orgasm rapidly approached.  Bending his neck down, and twisting it slightly so he could get to the neck of the tiny bitch, Fenrir opened his mouth and encased the slim neck of his breeding bitch with teeth that could tear out the throat of a wizard with no difficulty what-so-ever.  However, he merely held the neck tightly as his hips pistoned faster before, with a final viscious thrust, he slammed them forward, using his grip on the other's neck to hold the bitch in place as he forced his knot past the tight ring of muscle for the first time ever in her life.  He was promptly locked tightly into place against the bitch as his knot swelled and began to pulse his seed deep into the waiting, fertile depths, the bulbous knot the only thing keeping the copious amounts of hot seed from backing up the channel and flowing outwards to be wasted.

　

          Harry howled as he felt the intrusion of the other's cock into a place that had never known such an action before.  And when Fenrir began to piston in and out after only a second's pause, Harry thought that he might be maimed for life.  He couldn't comprehend at that moment that others chose to do this for pleasure, especially when the bulbus bit that he could feel at the base of the other's cock began to swell.  Harry thought that the swelling knot was going expand in such a way that it wouldn't be able to slide back and forth anymore and would simply pull his insides, out, as Fenrir continued his harsh pace.  It wasn't until that last viscious thrust, the one that forced that damn knot into him for the last time, that Harry had some inkling as to why some males enjoyed having sex with other males. 

　

          When that knot was finally forced deep into him, it pushed up against something, and stayed there as it pulsed cum deep into his abused insides, that caused stars to burst in his vision, finally allowing Harry some relief from his aching, swollen cock as he came without one touch to it from the time he got on the bed until now.  Spraying seed over the duvet under him, Harry howled his completion before collasping into the mess as he was unable to support the weight of the massive wolf any longer.  He was only held up by the knot that was pulling tight within him as the wolf supported its own weight finally after releasing the hold it had held on his neck.

　

          Just as Harry was beginning to think that he would only have to do this once and that the knot would just stay there the rest of the night, it shrunk enough to allow it to slide out, causing Harry to fall the rest of the way onto the bed.  Laying there, thinking that the wolf would need some form of recovery time, Harry allowed himself a brief bit of hope that he wouldn't have to mate that often tonight, even as his body was demanding that it needed, _craved,_ more.  Harry was abused of this hope when the massive wolf easily nudged him into a position that had his front half face down on the bedding with his feet flat to the floor and spread apart.  The only warning that he had that the wolf was ready again, was when the mattress depressed under the heavy weight as the beast settled over him again.  Harry wanted to scream in horror and pain as his entrance was speared yet again, but he instead found himself whimpering in need and thrusting backwards this time, trying to have more of that monster's prick buried deep within him.

　

　

          His need to be bred finally overcoming that last little resistance that niggled and nagged at him, Harry succomed to the call of the imposed instincts for the rest of the night, almost attacking the massive beast whenever it paused for a moment in his need to be stuffed full of the monster's cum, desperate to be bred and fat with cubs.

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After doing a bit of research on Fenrir, I couldn't find any mention of what color his wolf was and so used the color of his hair, which was listed as grey. I also went with a classic man to full wolf transformation, my reasoning being that if they only transformed into partial monsters it would be ridiculously easy to identify them on full moons and take them out with spells and silver. I would also be interested in what animal form Tom should have as his animagus. I'm leaning towards a large cat as they have those very interesting additions to their penis.


	4. Chapter 4

　

　

          Harry groaned as he forced his gritty eyes open against the goop sealing them shut.  While most of what occured in the last 24 hours was a blur in his mind, there was enough that was recognizable that it was with no surprise that he found himself waking in Fenrir Greyback's arms, tightly held against the other's body.  Grunting and huffing as he tried to wriggle out of the arms entraping him, Harry only succeeded in freeing one of his arms, which he then used to rub at his eyes in an attempt to clean them up slightly.

 

          As Harry did that, he mentally swore and cursed at the situation he found himself in as well as the stupid, 'those-in-charge-always-know-what-is-right' mentality of wizards.  It seemed that in 95% of the population, the ability to use pointy sticks to access their magic also took away the means of thinking for themselves.  The fact that _adults_ felt it was a wonderful thing to give him, an underage boy, into the hands of the person responsible for so much death and destruction over the decades was appalling to Harry.  They had basically sold him off as a slave without reading the fine print in order to save their own arses.  While he had dreamed of having a normal life; one filled with friends, a future job, spouse, and possibly children, the people in charge had been brokering deals to see him sold off like a piece of chattel. 

　

　

          Harry knew he was a survivor.  Hell, the almost 10 years living with the Durselys had been proof, if one needed to look further beyond what he had managed to overcome in the first few years at Hogwarts.  He would be able to find a way through this _somehow_.  Until then, he would just have to try and develop more of the Slytherin traits that the Sorting Hat had seen in him if he didn't want to be more damaged than could be surmounted.  He just wished...well, it didn't matter what he wished.  He would just have to cope.

　

　

          Huffing and giving up on the mess still caked on his lashes until he could bathe, Harry began to mentally pysch himself up in order to tackle the problem of the arms wrapped around him again.  Wriggling and using his free arm, Harry was finally able to twist enough in the arms to bring himself face to chest with Fenrir.  Bracing his hand against the broad expanse of skin and manovering his legs until they were placed against the massive trunks that were Fenrir's limbs,  Harry pushed until, slowly but surely, he managed to get enough pressure against the other that the arms trapping him began to release.  Pausing for a moment to catch his breath, Harry then repositioned his limbs before beginning to strain his muscles again as one of his body's needs made itself known in the form of a highly pressured bladder. 

 

           He was getting rather desperate to leave the bed, and if this didn't work, Fenrir would find out just why he was so frantic to leave as he would be woken up by Harry pissing all over the passed out male, himself, and the bed.  Harry couldn't believe how bad the pressure on his bladder was getting.  He knew he had used the toilet during the drugged and bespelled sex frenzy of the last day, but the increasingly intense _need_ to empty his bladder was going to drive him mad.

　

          Not getting anywhere in his pushes other than a bit of slack, Harry saw no other way to escape the were-wolf's clutches except that of last resort.  Pulling back as much as he could in the small amount of slack achieved, Harry quickly and accurately raised his knee.  He was rewarded by the arms immediately being pulled away as they slid down to cradle the injured bits while Fenrir doubled over and growled.  Suddenly realizing that maybe kneeing one of the most vicious were-wolves ever known in the groin wasn't such a good idea, Harry made good on the freedom granted to him by the lack of encircling arms and slid across the bed.  However, when he reached the edge and went to stand up, his lower back spasmed in pain, causing his legs to buckle underneath him and sending him crashing to the floor.

　

          Keening in pain from the agony radiating up his spine from how he landed on his harshly used backside, a backside that felt oddly and disturbingly full and stretched, Harry rolled over.  He knew that placing weight on his stomach would only make his insistent bladder worse and at this point would probably result in him peeing all over the floor and himself, so he rolled onto his knees with his bum up in the air.  Reaching down under himself to see if he could figure out what was causing the burning stretch of his anal muscles, Harry was disturbed to feel that his lower abdomin was swollen.  Raising up on his knees so that he could see better, Harry looked down at himself.

　

　

          He was covered in bites, scratches, and bruises.  But it was the sight of his bulging, swollen stomach that alarmed Harry the most.  Had he been injured so severely that he was bleeding internally?  There was no way that he was already so pregnant that it could possibly show this much. 

　

          At the thought of being pregnant, all thoughts of his desperate bladder fled his mind and Harry couldn't stop himself from cradling the bump and yipping happily, his tail wagging rapidly behind him and his ears rising in interest.  Arousal began to flood his body as his hands fondled and caressed across his rounded stomach and caught on several of his new nipples, while he fantasized about being largely swollen and stuffed full of babies like a part of him was aching for.  Harry could feel his cock give an interested twitch followed immediately by a sharp, burning pain from the same part of his body.

　

          Forcing himself to ignore the daze that settled into his brain at the thought of being pregnant, Harry slid his hand down the bump in a caress, trying to ignore the one nipple that had gotten in the way, until he arrived at the tip of his cock and found the reason for the pain. 

　

          There was something inserted into the slit of his penis. 

　

          Grabbing frantically at the odd protrusion, Harry tried, and failed, to pull it out.  Bending his head and craning his neck as best he could to try and see around his plump middle, Harry could just make out the flash of a purple jewel before the back of his neck was grasped harshly in large, muscular hands.

　

          "Now that wasn't very nice, was it bitch?"  Fenrir growled as he turned his breeder to face him.  Looking down from his place on the bed, Fenrir was over come with lust at the sight before him.

　

          Harry was kneeling on the floor, his legs spread apart which placed his cock and the jeweled sound that Fenrir slid into him on full display below the curved, swollen belly that made the boy look pregnant.  Fenrir hadn't been able to resist using the sound on the beautiful boy when he saw it in the drawer next to the matching anal plug that he shoved into the boy's sweet hole to hold in all the wolf's seed as soon as he changed back into a human.  Both toys were capped with a deep purple stone, Fenrir thought it was probably amathyst, and looked fantastic against the bitches flawless white skin.  Fenrir had gotten so hard that the sight of the purple jewel winking at him as the boy's hole spasmed around the massive plug he had shoved in, that he only had to pull at his cock twice before he was cumming all over that glorious sight.

　

          Harry whined and pulled at the thing blocking his cock, trying to ignore the painful grasp Fenrir had on his neck.  He _needed_ to get this damn thing _out_!  His straining bladder wasn't going to wait any longer.

　

          Fenrir, seeing how frantically the boy was pulling at the toy, accurately guessed that the boy wanted it gone and figured that it had something to do with the absolutely rude awakening he had.  Ignoring the increasingly desperate whimpers coming from his bitch, Fenrir decided to explain a bit about wizarding sex toys.

　

          "Ya might as well give off yer pulling.  It'll stay there until _I_ say otherwise.  Neat bit about wizarding sex toys is that they can do some bloody fantastic shit via voice, no use of a wand, just as long as yer touching the bit ya want to have fun with.  Fer example, that bit I shoved inta yer tight little hole, I set to flush any waste outta ya without removing my wolf's seed as well as swell up with a knot at the base.  And it'll stay there until it gets confirmed that you're up the duff.  But they can do so much more,"  Fenrir said as he reached out a hand and placed a finger on the sound. 

　

          "Expand one."

　

          Harry howled in pain as the _thing_ blocking his channel expanded, forcing him open around it.

　

          Fenrir, his finger still in place on the toy, smirked and spoke again, before removing his finger and leaning back.

　

           "Share space."

　

          And with that, all of the liquid that had been held in place by the combination of bladder control and blocked passage, spilled out as one of the two stoppers seemed to fail.

　

          Harry, held up solely be the strong hands of Fenrir at this point, howled and whimpered and whined as he felt himself unable to halt the burning outflow of liquid waste as it left him via a passage that felt to him like it was both stoppered full and completely opened.  Harry was mortified as he knelt on the expensive carpets in a warm, growing puddle of his own piss, so much so that tears began to flow from his eyes without concious thought.

　

           "So beautiful,"  Fenrir said quietly to himself as he beheld the slight boy, crying, soiled, and defiled, kneeing before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that I had no idea that this chapter would turn out this way. And that it clearly lists in the warning that I tend to miss warnings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd in the slightest. Sorry for any mistakes, but it was a massive chapter and I just couldn't bring myself to read back over it before posting.

          "There must be some way of rewarding house elves,"  Voldemort began as he stopped just inside the doorway of his co-ruler's room.  "Demmy has proven once again that he is able to anticipate my every desire and ensure that it becomes a reality."

 

　

          The reason he had stopped was because the sight of Harry Potter, Light Lord of the new government, sent his libido skyrocketing and trying to walk after attaining an instant erection is not the best of ideas.  After pausing for a moment to readjust himself so that he would be able to make his way the short distance to the bed without difficulties.  Once there, Tom was able to bask in the perfection that was bound on the bed before him.

 

          Demmy had arranged the boy so that he was hanging from the ceiling hooks over the center of his bed, his knees just barely reaching the surface.  His wrists were constrained in wide cuffs that matched the elegant, delicately enameled spreader bar attached to just under his knees, forcing the boy's legs wide open and leaving his entrance bare to view along with his cock and balls, Demmy apparently having used the control given him by being Tom's personal elf to remove Harry's tail to allow for an unobstructed view.  Thus allowing Tom to fully appreciate the sight of a large, emerald green jewel that flashed from between the boy's round ass cheeks.

　

 

          Tom reached down and pulled on the gem, thus revealing that Demmy had used one of the largest plugs avaible without spelling it bigger.  Smirking, Tom shoved the plug back in without any warning, pleased when it drew a muffled wail from his future bed mate.  Trailing his fingers downwards just a bit, he felt something wrapped around the heavy balls that could be seen hanging between the slim, boyish legs. 

 

          Moving slightly until he was around to the side of the bed, instead of just behind the thing, Tom drew in a harsh breath as he saw more of the boy and resolved to see that Demmy was given a massive reward.  The elf had seen to it that the boy was intensely aroused, as evidenced by the coupious amounts of drips on the bedspread, before binding his fully erect cock with emerald green, silken cords that also wrapped around his heavy, pulsing sack.  Allowing his gaze to rise from the beautiful contrast of green silk and purple/red angry flesh, Tom saw more bits of delicately enameled silver;  this timw in the form of chains and clamps.  Harry's bottom four nipples had been pinched and pulled to sharp peaks before having nipple clamps attached.  But that wasn't all, Demmy had run silver chains to connect all of the nipples together so that all a person had to do was pull on the chain and Harry would have all four of the nipples pulled on simultaneously, while leaving the original two nipples available to play with in other manners.

　

 

          Harry had also had a matching collar latched onto him, one which Tom recognized as having a built in chain function.  His raven locks had been left unbound, but curled into some semblance of order and he had a large o-ring gag placed in his mouth and latched securely around his head, holding his mouth open and ready to service Tom and Fenrir, who had yet to arrive.  Demmy had even gone so far as to enhance the boy's already delicate looks with some unobtrusive make-up, making the boy look even younger and more innocent, like he was just waiting for someone to come along and plunder his body.  The boy had emerald studs piercing up the outside of his ears; the right ear left with just the studs but the left ear had them connected via multiple silver chains.

　

 

          Tom reached out a hand and carressed Harry's face, following the contours of the boy's high cheek bones before trailing his fingers down over the black leather straps, under his chin, and further down onto his chest.  Pinching a nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, Tom pulled at it and rolled it carelessly as he watched Harry attempt to thrash as the sensations traveled down to his constrained groin.  Voldemort was pleased to note that the cuffs Harry was suspended from the ceiling by were properly calibrated to allow for a minimum of traction for the boy as he failed to do anything other than sway back and forth on his chains, his knees not allowing him to gain any purchase on the bedding.

　

 

          Wanting to play a bit, but knowing that he had agreed to wait on Fenrir's presence, Voldemort reluctantly released the swollen, abused nub and stepped away from the bound offering on the bed.  He decided to share some information with Harry as a way to pass the time instead.  Spinning in place, and causing his heavy, black silk, embroidered robes to flair, Tom stalked over to the fireplace and the over-sized, wingback chairs he favored.  He didn't sit so much as collapse in the seat once he was there, snapping his fingers as he did so.  He was promptly rewarded by a levitating tray loaded down with several bottles of liquor and cut crystal glasses.

　

 

          After serving himself a glass of well-aged whiskey, Tom surreptitiously adjusted himself, leaned back in the chair, and let himself feast on the enticing display while sipping his drink.

　

 

           "You might be interested to know that all is going very well in the Wizarding world.  Now that my decrees are going into effect, there have been severe decreases in anti-muggle violence or mischief causing a massive cutback in the numbers of obliviations being performed.  Taking a muggle-born witch or wizard from their birth parents and substituting a muggle child from an orphanage has been quite successful.  We've also gotten squib re-training centers set up so that they may be trained to do some jobs in the wizarding world as, after much study, it has been determined that while they may not have much in the way of magic, their decendants have the chance to become full-blown magic users, hence those muggle-borns are mislabled and are in fact just re-claimed old bloodlines being brought back into their rightful world.  Although since they _do_ have filthy, mud-blood in their lines from marrying muggles, they will not be eligible to achieve the same exalted ranks as those from proper bloodlines.  Only their grand-children will be afforded such an opportunity as they will be considered among the pure.

　

 

          "Speaking of children and such,"  Tom began as he noticed the door opening to allow Fenrir entrance.  "You both will be pleased to know that the Healer confirmed that the fertility potions worked exceptionally well."

　

 

          Fenrir, after just standing in aroused shock in the opened door, shook his head and forcibly dragged his attention over to where the Dark Lord was seated.  Closing the door after himself, Fenrir walked to the bed and began to run his hands over the bound boy, unable to stop himself from touching as much naked skin as possible.  Reaching around, Fenrir placed both hands tightly on his bitch's abdomin before asking the question that was dying to get out ever since hearing Tom's last sentence.

　

 

          "How well are you talking about?"

　

 

          Tom carelessly set his glass down on the floating tray before rising and gliding back over to the bed.  Fisting his hand into the tangled mass of black curls, he forced Harry's head into a position that would guarantee eye contact.

　

 

          "According to the Healer, the two of you will become the proud parents of a litter of naturally born were-wolf cubs in about 60 days.  He said that there are between 3 and 8 fetuses and that he would be able to give a more accurate count once the pregnancy is further along.  Healer Smithe said to increase the boy's calorie and vitamin intake to support the cubs and gave the elves a detailed meal plan for them to follow while the boy is pregnant as well as a slightly different one for after the birth and the boy is nursing them.  Healer Smithe also recomended,"  here Tom paused and smirked while desire washed over him again,  "that the boy's anal passage is kept _well_ stretched, to allow for an easier delivery when it is time. 

 

　

          "The only restrictions Smithe placed were nothing that could cause more than minor tearing, as an infection in his passage could take root far too quickly and would be dangerous for the cubs, and to leave in a plug of increasing girth with cleansing spells after the 50th day with full supervision as the birth could come at any time between the 60th and 63rd day."

　

 

          "Well then,"  Fenrir growled as he released his hold on his pupped bitch.  "Let's have a bit of fun."

 

          Tom, ignoring the tears welling up and spilling over from verdent eyes, brushed his thumb over the boy's plump lips as they strained over the large ring gag holding his mouth open.  Stepping back slightly, Tom waved a hand over first himself, then Fenrir, wandlessly and wordlessly banishing the constricting clothing.

　

 

          Having already agreed to Voldemort mounting the boy first, Fenrir went around to the head of the bed, climbed on, and grabbed ahold of the hanging chain that kept Harry helplessly suspended and pulled, forcing the chain to slide forward across the ceiling and down the wall.  He only stopped sliding the chain when Harry's hands were attached to the top of the headboard, placing the gagged mouth at the perfect height and causing the boy to sprawl face down on the bed as the chains moved faster than his spread knees allowed him to move.

　

 

          Grabbing ahold of a fistful of hair, Fenrir forced the boy's head to turn towards him.  Pausing for just a moment to savor the look of pleading denial on the bitch's face, Fenrir grasped his throbbing erection in his hand and slowly fed it through the opening in the gag.  While he loved the way the boy turned into a little cumslut, with excellent use of those puffy, swollen lips around his girth, at the trigger phrase, he had to agree with Tom that training the boy to his place would also be fun.  Seeing, and feeling, the Light Lord, using every means possible to please his new masters of his own free will was a turn on of massive proportions.  Maybe Fenrir could even talk Tom around, once the boy was fully trained, into getting another boy and having the two of them perform together, or having Harry take a de-aging potion until he was just a child. 

　

 

          The thought of having two boys, one of them extremely young, performing sex acts on one another before being used by both Tom and himself, was so arousing to Fenrir that he shoved his cock brutally down Harry's throat and held it there, ignoring the way that Harry drooled, choked, and struggled for air as he savored the muscles constricting around his erection.  It was only a matter of seconds later that Fenrir was shooting his cum into Harry, although it did nothing for his erection that only flagged for a moment before returning to full life as the boy's spasming throat muscles worked overtime to swallow the load before choking on it. 

 

          Now that his aching, desperate need had been seen to, Fenrir was able to  pull out and allow Harry to catch some of his breath back.  Determined to pace himself better, Fenrir slowly pushed back in, settling into a slow rocking pace that should allow him the control needed until _he_ felt that it was time for another orgasm.  This way he could pump his load all over the boy and enjoy the way that young, fresh face would look as his seed dripped off of it.

　

　

          Tom, after letting Fenrir move Harry into a more convient position, slid into place behind Harry.  Grabbing ahold of the spreader bar, Tom forced Harry up onto his knees, forcing his ass to rise into the air.  Ignoring the noises, grunts of satisfaction from Fenrir and faint whimpers over-laid with choking noises from Harry, Tom reached out and gently caressed the skin around the large, emerald, trailing his fingers around the entire gem several times before finally taking a firm hold of the expensive toy.  Pulled on slowly but steadily, the toy gradually slid free of the grasping channel, allowing Tom to see the boy's entrance flair and stretch around the toy as it widened out from the narrow neck at the base to a large bulbous middle almost 3 inches around until it narrowed back down again at the tip.

　

          Fascinated by the sight of the boy's muscles as the quivered and fluttered once empty, Tom slowly slid the massive girth back into the boy, enjoying the way the toy had to be almost forced back into a place it had just been removed from.  After several removals and re-entries, Tom slid the plug out for the last time and set it to one side, not knowing if he would want to use it again later.  For now thought, Tom decided that he had tortured himself enough and, grateful for the way the boy had been thoroughly lubed, rose up onto his knees. 

　

          Placing his cock at the entrance, and enjoying the way the muscles fluttered against the tip, Tom watched in fascination as he easily slid forward and into his prophesied downfall.  Grabbing tightly at the boy's hips to give himself more control, Tom pushed the rest of the way into the channel, letting out a gasp at the heat and tightness which surrounded his cock.  Pleased with the healing and tightening properties of the lube brewed for him, Tom slowly pulled back out, enjoying the way that the silken, inner walls grasped at him in an attempt to keep him deeply inside.  Starting slowly, Tom gradually sped up until he was pistoning in and out of the hole, his balls slapping harshly against the smooth skin of his bed partner.

　

          Feeling his orgasm rapidily approaching after he had been thrusting brutally into the boy for several minutes, Tom didn't hold back and with a roar of satisfaction buried himself to the hilt as he sprayed his seed into the depths of his cum-bucket.  Grunting softly in satisfaction as he pulsed out the last of his sperm, Tom savored the sight of white cum oozing out the puffy, red hole around his gradually softening length. 

 

          Looking up, Tom caught Fenrir's gaze.

　

          "What say you pull the chains back into the ceiling position?  That way we can both have the boy's hole.  After all, the slut is obviously still desperate for more if his insistant arousal is anything to go by,"  Tom said, reaching around and tightly grasping Harry's bound erection in one fist.  "The little cum-bucket would love to be filled by the both of us at once I'm sure.  In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if we were filling the little slut's deepest desire by doing so, especially if we were to give the boy the gift of a mild enlargement charm on our cocks.  Nothing like two massive, 4 inch girths and 10 inch lengths at the same time to make a slut truly ecstatic."

　

          Fenrir pulled out of the his bitch's mouth with a feral grin.

　

          "Hell yeah!  That's a fantastic idea."

　

          Ignoring the frantic head shakes and whimpers of denial coming from Harry, Fenrir moved the hanging chains back into their original place in the center of the ceiling over the bed.  Voldemort left him to that as he rose from the mattress and summoned his wand, unwilling to use wandless magic for something so precise and potenially painfull if done wrong.  He carefully cast an _engorgio_ on his cock that was hovering at half erect having spent itself so recently, but was still immensly interested in the further use of the boy.  After re-sizing himself to the proper proportions, he then set about re-sizing Fenrir.  While both of them were well-endowed naturally, the thought of thrusting two monster erections into the burning heat of their unwilling consort was too good to pass up:  so much more skin contact as the boy would seize and cramp around them.  And the feeling of another cock rubbing against his as they struggled to fit into the tight channel...bliss, utter bliss.

　

　

          Lightly and gently fondling himself as he waited for the blood to fill his over-sized cock, Tom watched on in pleasure as Fenrir manipulated the spreader bar until the boy's knees were seperated, raised, and attached to the hanging chain, leaving the boy's weight totally suspended with no other support, before he finally grabbed hold of the spread open legs and pulled the boy onto his massive cock using the remaining lube and Tom's cum to ease his passage. 

　

 

          Making his way back onto the bed, after making a detour to the toy drawer in the nightstand after remembering the Healer's directions about major tearing, Tom knelt behind the writhing bodies, fully aroused.  However, knowing that this bit of fun is only allowed if no harm is done to the cubs, Tom carefully slid the slim, crystal rod that he pulled from the drawer into the boy alongside of the Fenrir's cock, making sure to leave one finger on it.

　

 

          "Slowly, carefully, expand 3 by 9 inches.  Glow when done."

 

          Withdrawing, Tom met Fenrir's enquiring gaze and answered the unspoken question.

 

          "We forgot, in the heat of the moment, about the Healer's warning about tearing.  While I would much prefer to just slam home along side of you, I do remember that the cubs' safety was a part of this agreement."

　

 

          Getting a grunt in acknowledgement, Tom was also rewarded when Fenrir slowed down, obviously expressing his support for the plan.  While they waited for the rod to expand safely, the two of them set about playing with the boy:  tugging on his nipple chains (Tom), suckling on the two free nubbins (Fenrir as he imagined nursing from his bitch), and both of them fondling the tightly bond and constricted cock and balls as Fenrir slowly rocked back and forth, making sure to hit the boy's prostate, causing him to howl in pleasure amidst the whimpers and whines of distress.

　

 

          Finally, nearing half an hour after coming up with the idea, Tom was able to pull the crystal rod out and force his expanded erection into the tight channel alongside that of his most important ally.  Letting out a sigh composed of pleasure and relief, Tom signalled Fenrir and the two of them began a slow, alternating, thrust and removal, ensuring that the boy was kept constantly full and that his prostate was continuously assaulted.  The two of them kept the pace slow and steady, gradually speeding up as the feeling of slick cocks sliding against one another in tight, grasping heat became overwhelming.

　

 

          Tom, feeling his balls drawing up tight against his body, knew that he was rapidly reaching the end of his endurance and, wanting to heighten the pleasure, reached around Harry.  Forcing his hand in between Fenrir and the boy, he grasped the bound erection firmly and silently banished the cords before beginning to stroke the smooth length in time with his thrusts.  Tom was rewarded when, after only a handful of pulls, Harry's cock pulsed seed all over his hand and the tight channel began to spasm around him as the orgasm caused the boy's muscles to seize up.  The spasming muscles triggered his own orgasm as the sheath of muscles tightly grasped at the invaders; the pulsing of Fenrir's cock against his own indicating that the were-wolf had quickly found his own release in the bliss of constricting, spasming muscles.

　

　

          Gasping for air and feeling incredibly relaxed, Tom allowed his hold on the engorgement charm to fade, letting the two slack cocks easily fall out of the hole that was gaping open, in search of something far larger.  Ignoring the copius amounts of cum that dripped out of the over-stretched ring of muscles onto his cock and the bedding below, Tom rose from the bed and slowly made his way back over to the floating drinks tray, not really surprised when Fenrir rose and followed after him.  Pouring out a shot of the Firewhiskey the other preferred and handing it over without a word, Tom silently contemplated the happenings of the night as he prepared a drink for himself and planned out the first of the public viewings that were coming up and required both the Lord of Darkness and the Light Lord to make appearances at.  He was drawn from his musings by Fenrir.

　

 

          "You know,"  Fenrir spoke up after shooting back his first glass and pouring out another,  "I had a couple of thoughts for some fun with the bitch, once he's trained up right of course."

　

 

          "Oh really?"  Voldemort asked, intrigued and pleased to pulled away from thoughts of work.  "Please, sit and share with me."

　

　

          Fenrir settled into one of the fireside seats with relish, immensely looking forward to sharing his ideas for the future use of their toy with his Lord and partner.  Both men ignoring the sobbing boy as he hung in his chains and jewels while cum oozed out of his thoroughly used entrance.

 


	6. Chapter 6

          It had been nearly two weeks since that night when Tom had first had the pleasure of using the Light Lord's delectable little body to sate his needs along side Fenrir Greyback and since that time, he had only been able to free up one other chance to use the boy.  And that had still been over a week earlier. 

 

          Currently the Dark Lord was alone in his office, trying to remember just why it was that he wanted to be the one in charge as he sat behind his ornate desk and tried to deal with the headache the combination of paperwork and rapidly approaching deadline that was the first appearance for all of the ruling Lords had given him.  Meaning that he needed to come up with a way to ensure that Harry behaved himself and failed to speak of what was done to him behind closed doors as some of it might be taken as a break in the treaty that he signed on his magic to uphold.  Of course the idiots would never accept the fact that he still had his magic as proof that he was abiding by the terms of the peace accord and would thus plunge their world back into another war.

 

          'Shame that stupidity can't be made illegal and the idiots sterilized so that they can't pass down their genes to future generations.'

 

          Tom sighed as he rubbed at his temples in a futile effort to ease his aching head as he lost himself in rambling thought once again.

 

          Staring down blankly at the offending bit of parchment that was the invitation to the ball being thrown in honor of the first, scheduled session of the re-made Wizengamut, as opposed to the sessions that had been in emergency mode as the different fractions hammered out a new set of rules that all sides could agree on for the moment.  Those sessions had also seen to the adding of a neutral party, being ruled by the Lord of Grey.  Or in this case Lady, as Amelia Bones was unanimously voted in as such by those that felt a pull to neither the Dark nor the Light in the new government.

 

           After the emergency governmental sessions had come to a mutually agreed ending last week, those seated had decided that since everything major had been hammered out to some satisfaction, it was now time to work on the minor items of proper government as well as smoothing out the fine details of the roughed in agreements.  And that included working further on the 'Heir and a Spare' legislation that he had had Lucius push though, making it a law that all witches and wizards that were able to do so contribute to expanding the declining numbers of the wizarding world.  The only out was for valid medical reasons.  Part of the new sessions would be to finalize the contracts that Ministry would be overseeing; everything from a one child, no visitation, donor/surrogate only option up to and including the full bonding of the pair.  Hence the ball being given in honor of the starting session as people began to try and find an acceptable match before penalties began to come into play for delaying. 

 

          Which meant that everyone who was important in the new set-up had to be in attendance.

 

          Damn it.

 

          How in hell was he going to get Harry to the Ball and enforce proper behavior on the brat.

 

          Imperious? 

 

          No, no that won't work.  The boy has repeatedly shown that he can throw off that handy little behavior modifier and if Barty hadn't already been kissed, something would have to be done to the man to show him exactly how appreciative Tom was over Harry being cursed with the damn spell to the point of immunity.

 

          One of the rather difficult to brew and expensive behavior modifying potions?  That did have some promise.  After all, what was the point in having access to the best Potions Master on British soil if he wasn't used. 

 

           Tom perked up at the thought of having Severus brew a Draught of Coactivam Persuasione that he could force on Harry, thus guaranteeing the boy's full compliance for one full week, before slumping back into his desk chair once again.

 

          How could he have forgotten that as part of the security measures - ones that he had even pushed for! - there would be extensive charms on the entranceways to any official government function from now on.  Charms that would detect any form of mental coercion, whether via spell or potion, thus ensuring that no one could later make any claims that would invalidate any of the laws being passed.  For Melin's sake, it was why he had had to stop having that old coot's lemon drops re-formulated.  Although he did have a few slipped into the batches that did other things.

 

          Tom snickered as he remembered the pensieved memory Severus had shared from the last staff meeting.  Seeing Dumbledore arguing with the tiny devil perched on his shoulder that looked just like himself, but dressed in a tight, red suit complete with horns, a tail, and a pitch fork while an angel wearing blindingly white robes perched on his other shoulder, strumming a harp and ignoring the commotion had been worth every bit of time spent to create the blasted spell and potion combination.  And when the devil on his shoulder started spouting off about the "Greater Good", Tom had laughed so hard that he had almost passed out do to lack of oxygen.  According to Severus, the effect had lasted for the entire day which had been priceless as there had also been a required meeting for the International Confederation of Wizards that evening.

 

          The pensieved memories that Severus had provided, both from Dumbledore's day at Hogwarts and the ones he had somehow obtained from the ICW meeting, had been absolutely priceless.

 

          However, that still didn't get him any closer to solving the matter of getting his ever-so-reluctant...consort, to the ball under his control.

 

          Maybe he could...

 

          No, never mind.  That wouldn't work either.  How about...

 

          Um...No, that was even worse as an idea.

 

          "Salazar take it!"  Tom yelled as he threw the quill he was absentmindedly toying with down, ignoring the way the ink splattered and ran across the many documents.  "There must be someway of forcing the damn Light Lord to act out his public roll!"

 

          * **SLAM** *

 

          Tom jumped in his chair, completely taken aback at the force with which his office door was flung open without any form of warning.  Standing there, framed in the opening, was Harry. 

 

          But this wasn't the boy that Tom had become accustomed to seeing, either during their meetings throughout the school years, or as he was lately after the modifications made by Tom himself.

 

          This Harry had no trace of intelligence or reason in his flashing, verdant eyes.  He was swaying slightly from side to side as he stood naked in the doorway, his long hair swaying gently with him and his tail hanging limp behind him.  The slim, boyish cock was fully erect, flushing an angry purplish-red color, but it was oddly not dripping any pre-ejaculate as it thrust out from the boy's body.

 

          Harry growled harshly before prowling forward, easily avoiding the office furniture to make his way around the desk until he was face to face with a Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was pondering the means by which Harry had made his escape before coming to the conclusion that it had something to do with the fail-safes he placed in the room's warding and vowing to find out which one allowed the boy to leave the room.  Tom was drawn out of his private musings as the boy pulled the desk chair out and spun it around, forcing Tom to grab at the chair's arms to steady himself.

 

           Harry immediately dropped to his knees and made short work of removing the clothing blocking him from reaching Tom's cock, almost in a frenzy to free the organ from the coverings.  Once bared to the room, it was a matter of seconds before Harry wrapped his mouth around the semi-soft cock, quickly working it to full arousal via suction and the use of his tongue and lips. 

 

          Letting out a soft moan of appreciation as his head fell back and his hands found places in the long, messy locks of the boy vigorously and enthusiastically sucking him off, Tom had a quick realization that the spells and potions placed on the boy to ensure his utter dependence on Fenrir and himself had been the cause of this.  The boy had been tied to the two of them during that first series of rituals, forcing him to seek out the both of them to gain what was needed, not just one of them.  And with the way Tom had been so busy the last week or so and unable to come to the boy, the bindings had obviously come into play and forced the boy to seek out what he needed to live, thus the room wardings letting the boy out.

 

           Tilting his head slightly so that he could clearly watch the enthusiastic performance, it occurred to Voldemort that he could use this blind dependence to ensure the proper performance at the many official functions they would be required to attend.

 

           And that was his last coherent thought before all brain function ceased and he just _felt_.


	7. Chapter 7

          Tom sighed in weary relief as he ran his hand over the numerous buttons of his dress robe, causing the ridiculously tiny things to unbuttons themselves. He carelessly shrugged out of the extremely expensive Acromantula silk garment and let it fall in a heap onto the bedroom floor, leaving it there for the elves to deal with. Narcissa had unparalleled taste in fashion, but being forced to wear dress robes and clothes for weeks on end as the new government, and those attempting to show their support or prominence in it, sponsored numerous functions was exhausting.

 

          Especially so since he was unable to quench his needs as often as he would have wished to seeing that Harry was only able to be controlled via the bond that Tom had forced on the boy. Fenrir was absolutely no help in the matter, even though the Alpha werewolf was also tied to the boy in the same bond, because the wolf was absolutely feral about the boy as his pregnancy progressed. The boy was now about halfway through the 60 day countdown and it was all the Tom could do to make the Alpha stay home for the last public gathering that they had to attend this season.

 

          Tom had more than a bit of a suspicion that if it had not been the last ball of the season, that Fenrir would have either refused to release Harry or would have insisted on coming along. Neither of which was an acceptable option.

 

          However, the balls and such were done and the three Lords-Dark, Light, and Grey, were not allowed to attend any of the Wizengamut meetings until the very end, where the three of them would either confirm the bills into law or veto them. Not that they didn't have a foot in the assembled lawmakers via their various supporters, but it was thought that having the Lords preside over the day-to-day meeting would make people nervous and unwilling to speak their minds. Thus, the exclusion of said Lords until the last five sessions, baring emergencies.

 

          Tom just hoped that there were no emergencies as he wasn't entirely sure that the new wards surrounding the Wizengamut's entrances wouldn't reveal a glamour over Harry's stomach. It had only been the clever tailoring of Narcissa Malfoy's superb robe-maker that had covered the growing pregnancy bump when the glamour was stripped off of the boy at the ball before this last one.

 

          Pushing all thoughts about balls and government out of his head, Tom loosened his cravat and decided to seek out his treaty given slut for some stress relief. He knew that he would have to share the boy with Fenrir, but it was a minor issue at this point as he knew that it would soon be his turn to swell the little slut full of his seed and breed himself an heir. He hurried out of his room and down the hallway to the door that led to Harry's assigned suite of rooms.

 

          Making his way in, he was met by a room that looked like someone had cast a spell to trigger an indoor tornado. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and not all of them were in one piece. Several pieces of furniture had been knocked over onto the floor and the door leading to the bathroom was open, letting great billows of steam out into the main room.

 

          Striding across the disaster zone, Tom added to the mess of clothing in it as he quickly stripped out of his upper layers, letting them fall to the floor to join with the rest. He entered the palatial bathroom and paused for a moment as he took in the room while looking for the location of the other two, knowing that Fenrir had taken control of Harry immediately upon their return to the Keep and Harry's returned wolfish features. While the suite in its entirety might be one of the smaller ones, if not the smallest, it was without question the best appointed next to his own. The bathroom was proof of that.

 

          It had inlaid marble tile for the floor and partially up the walls, where hand painted murals depicting bathing nymphs, gods, and goddesses took over. And while there were no windows, the ceiling was an intricate latticework of wrought iron that supported numerous panels of stained glass. The toilet was enclosed into a separate enclosed area, the sinks had gold fixtures, and there was a raised portion of floor off in the corner that played host to a massive inset tub that could double as a small swimming pool. The other corner had been set up as a spa and included areas for massage and skin care. However, it was easy to see that neither the pool nor the spa was in current use. Instead it appeared that Fenrir had pulled Harry into the shower, which was a small room in and of itself with several showerheads on each wall but the entranceway, if the steam pouring out of the room was any indication.

 

          Tom could only vaguely make out the mist obscured forms from where he stood, but as he moved closer, and finally into, the shower room, the heat of the room allowed the billows of steam to thin before ceasing entirely once he entered. And what a sight he entered to: Fenrir had Harry' chest pressed against the shower wall, his hands chained to one of the shower heads as Fenrir nibbled and sucked on one of the boy's black wolf ears while he also stroked and pulled on the boy's tail. Harry was howling and whimpering as his lower half bucked up against Fenrir's upper thigh, that being the only thing he could reach as Fenrir stood slightly off to one side allowing him the room needed to fondle the boy's tail at the base where it jutted out of the boy's hole.

 

          Tom didn't say a word as he moved to stand on the other side of them. He had had to deny himself the use of Harry except on a very strict schedule. The denial was to force a measure of control over the boy for when they had had to go out into public, and the strict scheduled use was to ensure that the boy stayed alive and sane because of the sexual control measures that Tom had inflicted upon him when Harry first came into his control. It was finally time to end the careful planning and Tom was looking forward to it.

 

          Grabbing ahold of the back of Harry's head, Tom forced the boy to look at him and basked when he took in the sight of desperate need on the other's face. Knowing that the agreements he and Fenrir had with each other would end if he did anything to jeopardize the Alpha's cubs, Tom wordlessly and wandlessly summoned a vial of lube which he then used to coat his needy length. Once thoroughly slicked, Tom moved into position behind the chained Harry and, without any prep on his part as he knew that Harry should be somewhat loosened based on the number of times that Fenrir would fuck the boy over the course of the day, thrust into the welcoming heat. He didn't pause for a moment, but instead began to snap his hips forward in a fast, punishing tempo, unable to wait any longer to reclaim the boy and reinforce his order in the hierarchy. After all, the outings they had done might have encouraged the boy and given him a false hope of escape. The boy would be going nowhere.

 

          Harry was his for all of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a massive shower sex scene, however the writing just didn't cooperate and so, it became a short chapter. The next one should be longer, with a better sex scene.


	8. Chapter 8

　

　

　

           It was finally time.  After all the months of waiting, as he and Fenrir used their treaty given cock-whore and cum-slut, Healer Smithe confirmed that Harry was in labour with Fenrir's heirs.  And the sooner the boy gave birth, the sooner the were-wolf cubs would be weaned, thus allowing him to have his chance to impregnate the Light Lord. 

　

          Tom found himself impatient for the day that the Healer gave the all clear for that to occur.  But first, he would see to a bit of phsyical re-arranging for the boy.  The ears, tails, and nipples had been a great deal of fun, and the tongue especially had been put to good use, but Tom felt like it was time for a change. 

　

          Holding in the impatient sigh that was trying to escape him, Tom drug his mind away from the pleasing prospect of transforming Potter into a different pleasure giving form and re-focused his attention back to the matter at hand.  Mainly, that of the boy as he labored on the delivery bed in the sterile room that Healer Smithe had had the house elves prepare. 

　

　

          The room had everything that the Healer would need for a home delivery as no one wished for the knowledge of the birth to become a matter of public disscusion, which it would if the boy was brought to the hospital to give birth.  There were four isolettes lined up and waiting along the wall, another wall had a counter running the length of it with all kinds of odd devices and what looked to be a set of scales, a cluster of assitants were standing off to the side waiting for the Healer to start handing off the cubs as they were born, and Harry was strapped down onto the bed in the center of the room with his legs spread wide open as they were supported by an odd contraption that Smithe referred to as stirrups. 

　

　

          Tom had to say, if only to himself, that the stirrups were giving him some issues that he wouldn't be able to take care of until the brat got the medical all clear.  Really, the way the boy was tightly strapped to the bed, his legs forcibly parted wide open, leaving his entrance on display as it stretched and strained itself to open wide enough to pass a large, foreign object...Tom just had all sorts of ideas watching the whole procedure and had had to subtly _adjust_ himself several times at the thought of using the medical bed in the future. 

　

          At least he was allowed to stay in the room, Fenrir had been banished near the start of the ordeal.  The were-wolf had become almost... _obsessed_ with his bearer in the last few weeks and could be found taking the boy almost everywhere in the keep until the Healer had had to put his foot down on the boy being taken anally, at all, during the last two weeks of his expected due date.  Up until then though...

　

　

　

          Tom almost groaned aloud in desire when he remembered walking in on Fenrir as he took the boy on the dining room table.

　

~~~~~ _Flashback_ ~~~~~

　

 

          Tom flashed a smug grin at the completed paperwork as he pushed his chair away from his desk.  Now that the regular sessions of the Wizengamut were in session, a great deal of his paperwork was being dealt with by those who were attending the actual meetings.  Since he and the other Lords were banned from attendence until the ratification sessions, he didn't have enough personal information to warrant the consumption of his time dealing with the little piddly details and so left it to those who had the greater personal knowledge, such as Lucius, who sat the Malfoy seat, and Severus, who had been able to succesfully claim the Prince seat because of his mother. 

　

　

          Tom had been a bit dissapointed by the inability of Narcissa to claim the Black seat, but with Pettigrew being accidentally sighted by several off-duty Aurors in Hogsmead as the rodent-like man spied on a gathering of some members of the Order of the Pheonix, it had come to light that Sirius Black had never been given a trial.  At which point, Tom knew he had to cut his losses and so had Peter Pettigrew _obliviated_ of several important memories before arranging to have the man taken into custody.  The trial could have seriously derailed his plans regarding Harry, but thankfully it was ruled that Sirius had to go through treatment at St. Mungo's for the years spent in exposure to the Dementors.  After which, the pure blood Lord of the House of Black was subject to the same 'Heir and a Spare' legislation as the rest of society and would not be able to gain custody of Harry until his own children were born.  By that time, Harry would be too old to need a legal guardian.

　

          Problem solved.

　

          Stretching and twisting, Tom was able to release some of the tension in his back and shoulders before making his way from his office.  He promised himself a full-body massage later to completely relieve the tense muscles, but first, he wished to take advantage of the early evening to enjoy the culinary efforts of his house elves.  He didn't allow himself much in the way of vices, but the enjoyment of excellent food and beverage, in moderation of course, was something that he truly enjoyed and he took advantage of his position to ensure only the best and rarest were served up before him.

 

          Making his way to the smaller dining room, the one used when he wished for a more intimate setting for a lesser number of guests or for when it was just himself dining, Tom was able to smell the aroma of supremely appetizing food even with the closed doors.  Opening the beautifully carved and inlaid rosewood double doors, the only thoughts currently residing in his mind were the imminant enjoyment of a supurb meal, the future prospect of a relaxing massage, and possibly seeking further stress release in the boy Lord currently in his posession.

　

          Those thoughts were driven right out of his head when he walked into the room and saw that Fenrir had tied the boy, naked and belly side up, across the far end of the table.  Moving forward as if bewitched, Tom was able to make out more details as he came closer to the other end of the table.  Harry's wrists were tied near the top of the table leg, while his ankles were tied to seperate legs on the opposite side, leaving him in a "Y" shape display with his arse right on the table's edge.  He had been propped up on a small mound of pillows, Fenrir obviously taking to heart the threats that Healer Smithe had given him about what would happen if the wolf failed to be careful with the pregnant boy.  Fenrir was standing in between the boy's spread legs, using his hands and arms to prop himself carefully over the swollen belly that was giving evidence to the new life held within as the cubs made the stretched skin wriggle and move as they got closer to the delivery date. 

　

          The Alpha had his pants undone and they were bunched up near his knees as the feral male slowly flexed his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Harry's hole, all the while suckling firmly on one of the swollen, leaking teats.  It was readily appearent that this had been going on for a while, as the top most nipples were shiney from saliva with a noticable lack of swelling under them, indicating that they had been drained for Fenrir's pleasure first.

　

          Tom was jolted back to himself when he fetched up against the hard wood table alongside of the busy Fenrir.  Absentmindedly reaching over, Tom slid his hand in-between the sweaty bodies and grasped at Harry's erection.  Thumbing over the top of the slender, young cock, he then began pumping his handful slowly in time with the thrusting wolf.  Fiddling with his pant's closures with his free hand, Tom eventually managed to free his own erection from the tight confines and began to stoke himself off in the same slow tempo.  Losing himself to the steady, pleasurable rhythm, the sight of Fenrir forcibly taking his prophesied downfall, and the scents of incrediable food and hot, sweaty sex, Tom began to slowly increase the speed at which he was stroking his needy cock, never noticing that the hand that was trapped in-between the two bodies was also increasing in tempo.

　

          Feeling his balls drawing up, and his gut tightening after several blissful minutes, Tom knew that an orgasm was imminent and, even though it was occuring rather quickly, didn't even try to hold off.  He could get this first one out of the way quickly, have some amazing food and wine while watching his compatriot further ravish the boy as diner entertainment, then sate his needs in a slower manner afterwards.  Grunting deeply, Tom gave one last, firm stroke before spilling his seed all over his hand. 

　

　

          It was while he was blissed out and gently fondling himself through the last pulses of his orgasm that he noticed that his other hand also felt wet and sticky.  Sliding it out, Tom was able to see that he had coaxed Harry into an orgasm as well based on the cloudy white, sticky substance clinging to his fingers.  Smirking slightly, Tom shoved the fingers covered in his cum into Harry's mouth, forcing the harshly panting and whinging boy to clean them off.  The fingers covered with Harry's cum, he wiped as best as he was able onto the boy's straining nipples as a treat for Fenrir. 

　

          Stepping away, Tom silently cast a cleaning charm on himself and did up his pants.  Spinning away from the other two, he went over to his accustomed seat at the head of the table.  He sat himself, snapped his fingers, and was promptly presented with a plate laden with a bit of everything from the full table, as well as a full goblet of the evening's wine.  Taking a small bite, Tom then leaned back slightly as he watched Fenrir continue to steadily plow into the whimpering boy's arse.

　

　

          "Dinner and a floor show.  I should have utilized this as a manner of stress relief some time ago."

　

　

~~~~~ _End Flashback_ ~~~~~

　

　

　

          A sudden, and loud, howl had Tom jolting back to the present abruptly.  Peering around Healer Smithe's head as it blocked the spasming channel, Tom was clearly able to see the first of the wolf cubs being born.  The tiny thing was covered in fluids, but it was easy to tell that it had dark colored fur.  Smithe promptly cast a spell at the umbilical cord, before passing the cub over to the first helper and getting back into position to catch the next cub that was already peeking out.

　

          Tom didn't leave his place, as it afforded an excellent view over the whole of the room, but he did turn his attention to watching the assistant deal with the firstborn cub.  The male cast several spells on the newborn.  It was quite easy to tell that what several of them did as the fur became dry and clean, while the length, weight, and sex flashed above the tiny body.  It was a thoroughly interesting experience for Tom, who had never been involved with bringing someone _into_ the world before.

　

          Before Tom knew it, all of the cubs had been born, seen to, and placed into their isolettes, but not before Harry had released a burst of pure magic during the birth of the last born.  The Healer passed it off as a magical flare-off and nothing to worry about, as he said that he had seen such things before with multiple births.  And then, it was time to call in Fenrir so the Alpha were-wolf could see his cubs.  Tom stepped out of the way, knowing that the other would come in full speed and he did not wish to be run into, or over.

　

          Just as he had thought would occur, as soon as Fenrir was brought into the room, he raced over to the wall of isolettes and peered intently down into them.

　

          "Well,"  Fenrir gruffly voiced.  "Give me the scoop."

　

          "Yes, Charles,"  Tom purred.  "Please do tell Fenrir, and I, the news."

　

　

          Healer Smithe cleared his throat lightly before he began to speak.

　

　

          "The births were nothing to worry about.  Delivery was normal and easy, causing absolutely no stress to the fetuses.  After a day or two of observation, they and their bearer will be able to leave to room and go to wherever you wish.  Just keep the boy on bed rest for the next week, and NO sex for the next month.  It will take that long for the potion regiment I'm putting him on to have him back to his pre-pregnancy body, at which point I'll do one last check and if everything has healed as it is supposed to, he will be cleared of all restrictions.  Your house-elves already have the diet he needs to be on while lactating, so no worries there.  Just be sure to wean the cubs between the six to eight week stage.

　

        "Now for the information that I'm sure you're really waiting for,"  Healer Smithe said with a teasing grin.  "The cub in the isolette nearest the door is your firstborn.  The cub is male, on the high end of the scales at almost 600 grams, and has black fur.  The next two, which are in the same isolette, are identical twin girls.  To be able to tell them apart at a glance, a small patch of fur on their shoulders were dyed different colors.  The one with the light pink patch of fur in the grey is the oldest one and she weighed 561 grams.  Her younger by eleven minutes sister has the purple patch and weighed in at 566 grams.  Then you have two final males.  The older one was born half an hour after the twins, has dark grey fur, and was born with a weight of 509 grams.

　

　

          "The last born is absolutely the tiniest,"  Charles said.  "He only weighed 423 grams and is a very rare white color.  That's nothing to be alarmed over at all, though.  Most cubs only weigh between 300-500 grams so all of the litter are well above average."

　

　

          "Damn!"  Fenrir exclaimed, his eyes shining in pride.  "My bitch did good!  He even had the perfect number!  Five cubs leaves me with a tit all for my own.  I'll have to see about some kind of reward for the bitch sometime."

　

 

　

　

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


	9. Chapter 9

　

　

　

          It was with no little trepidation that Harry woke up one morning, nearly two months after birthing Fenrir Greyback's cubs, to discover that he was once again suspended in the odd contraption that had led to his intimate knowledge of both Fenrir and Voldemort.  Glancing around the room, he saw no obvious differences in it from that first day he had been shoved into his roll as a politically agreed upon sex toy.  Tears began to slightly blur his eyesight before he regained control over himself, knowing that they were from a combination of anxiety over what would happen to him now and the sheer exhaustion that dealing with five new offspring, and their equally demanding sire, had left in him.  Once the healer had lifted his 'no sex' ban, Fenrir had returned to his previous ways and proceed to fuck him while suckling at his breast as often as possible.  Oddly enough, Voldemort had only seen Harry enough to prevent the potion made bond between them from forcing the issue.

　

　

          Harry had the notion that all of that was about to change.

 

          Drastically.

　

          He was looking right at the door when it was opened and Lord Voldemort carelessly sauntered in and continued watching the other man until he made his way out of sight behind the odd thing that Harry was suspended from.  At that point, Harry was only able to listen, which he did to the best of his ability by swiveling his ears around to catch any amount of sound possible.  It wasn't all that much, but Harry was able to clearly hear the sound of pages being turned and glass or crystal softly striking against something similar.

　

          "Well my little Lord, it has been a most busy period of months for you,"  Tom purred as he broke the silence.  Running his hand down the leanly musclar back, he gave a swift and hard slap to Harry's naked ass cheek before moving back around to stand before the boy.  The whole time he moved, he allowed his hand to trail over the naked skin, savoring the slight tremors and rising goosebumps under his fingertips.

　

          "You have perform admirably well as a breeder for the wolf, but now it is _my_ turn,"  Tom scowled breifly before clearing the look from his face and continuing.  "As the remnants of that old fool's little social club have pointed out, the "Heir and a Spare" legislation stipulated that _all_ members of Wizarding Brittan who where of age at the time of the signing, and healthy enough to do so, are required to provide either proof of conception for the first child within the year, or that a Healer has verified that a child is not medically feasible.  The penalties are quite harsh and, as I have no previous child to place foward as my heir, I also need to do my part.

　

          "Fortunately,"  Tom said looking down into Harry's eyes as he forced the young male to look at him by a harsh grip on his chin,  "I was able to hear of their ridiculous plans regarding that bit of knowledge and am able to head them off at the pass, so to speak.  I have had my loyal inner members forging the proper documentation to prove that my lovely Bella and her talented husband had had a daughter that was sent off to the continent to be raised.  And the blood testing that I'm sure will be insisted upon will back me up, after all, one little potion will ensure that the Black blood that runs through your veins from your paternal Grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black, is the one most heavily concentrated.  It is only right as the Black family is the older one and its magics the more powerful, thus allowing it to be the more prominent in the union's offspring.

　

          "A few minor alterations to you, a potion or two, and the judicious use of polyjuice potion to allow the two of you to be in the same places on occasion and viola!  An instant bride of appropriate status to show off as ''she'' hangs on my arm."

　

　

          Tom began to chuckle darkly at the look of panic that sprang up on the boy's face at the mention of "bride".

　

　

          "Oh come now.  You surely didn't think that I could pass up such an opportunity.  With a wedding, I will be in the papers and gossip in a _very_ positive light for at least a year, then more when my "bride" is known to be pregnant, and the furor won't die down in the least once the child is born.  The legislation that I will be able to have brought about as the sheeple are gentle steered in the direction of _my_ choosing will further tighten my hold.  The rumors that are slowing spreading over the "daughter" that has been found and is being brought forward to be my bride have been most pleasing as the Wizarding world gears up for a celebration of the wedding of one of its three rulers.

　

          "As an added benefit, since I will be the one choosing the ceremony, I have been able to research the various bonds that have been used in the past and have picked one that was used for forced marriages between feuding houses.  Guaranteeing that you will knowingly do nothing that I disapprove of in a public setting.  It basically gives the primary all the rights over secondary in thought, word, and deed any time the secondary might do anything that could cause the feud to re-kindle.  The whole ceremony was designed by an ancient Lord that became disgusted with an ongoing feud at the time and so forced the lesser House into marrying off their Heir to the Heir of the other House, which was of higher status.

　

　

          "But enought of that for now, there are other things that must be seen to first.  Such as the fact that there will need to be a "daughter" to be married, although the ceremony will be equally valid when I wish to drop the veil on who, exactly, my bonded is."

　

          And with those last words, Tom began the task of removing all of the previous body modifications that he had inflicted on Harry the first time he had the boy within this room.  The first to go were the ears, which were reformed to the original human ears, although Tom kept the piercings having become accustomed to the glint of silver and emerald shining against the raven-wing hue of the boy's locks.  The hair he kept long, merely running his fingers lightly through the length.  Tom then reformed the boy's tongue back into something that could once again manage human speech, modifying his voice box as he did so, but not before slapping a silencing spell on the brat.  It was only after Harry had been returned to his room and the silencing spell had worn off, much, much later, that he found out what his new voice sounded like in a modulated tone:  it was a light, breathy sounding alto.

　

          Harry was panting harshly and, even though it was useless with the spell on him, was yelling and swearing at everything the Dark Lord was doing to his body.  The burning pain that the first change of ears had inflicted on him hadn't changed when they were changed back, although the voice box modulation only felt slightly warm.  It was when the bastard began pulling on his nipples, the ones that _He_ had placed on his body in the first place and that were now incrediably sensitive due to the pups and Fenrir nursing on them for over a month and a half, that Harry began to thrash in an attempt to stop whatever new hell the bastard was going to do.  It didn't do anything whatsoever, in fact, Tom just began to chuckle as he ignored the struggles.

　

　

          Pulling on the tight little buds, Tom continued his chanting as he slid the nipples he was tightly pinching upwards until he had all of them combined back into the original two.  Placing his palms over the nubbins, he felt the flesh under his palms swell and fill out until he was tightly grabbing at two large, plump breasts hanging off of the boy's chest.  Giving a last harsh squeeze, and deeply enjoying the look of pain that flashed over Harry's face, Tom moved around behind the boy.  He grab at the prepared potions.  The potion in his left hand, he forced the boy to swallow.  He then pulled on the wolf's tail, after giving the password to release it from deep within the boy's bowels.  Placing the last potion vial at the boy's entrance, Tom forced it just past the first ring of muscles, then spun the rings until the vial was angled, causing it to slowly empty its contents into the depths of the boy.

　

　

          'That first potion will see to it that the boy's Black blood is fully activated and brought to the fore-front, while not wiping out his other contributors.  I don't actually want to chance getting the insanity that the family is known for to spring up.  And the second vial should negate the potion I gave him the first time as well as ensuring that he is always, naturally, well-lubricated.  I have modified this one to still force the boy to see me on a regular basis, but he will be able to service others without any ill-effect if I so desire, not just the wolf.  Bloody Centuars!'

　

          Tom had a deep scowl on his face as he remember the irritating meeting he had had with the Centaur's Council of Elders.  He had come away with an in-depth and long lasting peace treaty, but only if he allowed Harry to serve as a broodmare to whichever stud the Centaurs chose.  How did they ever find out that he had Harry?

　

          Tom was so frustrated by the fact that the Centaurs had out manoevered him that he couldn't control his temper and he began to hit his hand against the nearest flat surface in an attempt to calm down.  It was when he realized that the surface was jiggling after every hit, and trying to move away from his questing hand, that he noticed that he was smacking his hand against the firm, round globes of his little prize.  Pulling the vial out, as he saw that it was finally empty, Tom decided that he liked the look of the normally white globes of flesh reddened and showing handprints and so began to consciously paddle the bare flesh.

　

　

　

          Greatly aroused at the sight of all that abused flesh, Tom spun Harry back upright and banished his clothing before reaching around with both hands.  Easily finding what his questing hands were looking for, Tom began to squeeze and pull at the large, fleshy appendages that now hung off of the slim boy as he thrust his erection between the heated globes.  It was as he was visciously pressing the boy's new breasts together that he got an idea. 

 

          Moving to stand before the boy, Tom worked the rings until Harry was almost hanging before his erection, the new, large breasts hanging down.  Grabbing the two firm mounds of flesh, Tom forced them tightly against one another and began to thrust his needy cock into the soft, warm crevasse that formed between the two.  It was only a matter of minutes later that Tom felt the first of the night's hopefully many orgasms spill from him, casting his seed though and over the breasts and onto the boy's stomach and the floor beneath.

　

          Coming down from his post orgasm high, Tom released his grip in the boy's breasts and instead grabbed ahold of his chin, forcing eye contact.  A gleeful smirk spread as he noted that the boy's eyes were now substantially different then the emerald orbs which he had inherited from his mub-blood mother.  His eyes, while keeping to a base color of glowing emerald, now had a significant amount of deep silvery-grey flecking throughout.  It was really quite unique and only added to the boy's appeal.

 

          Turning Harry's head from one side to the other, Tom was able to note other changes had occured.  For one thing, his chin became slightly pointier as well as his cheek bones had moved upwards, making them even more prominant than before.  The long hair had always had a tendancy to waves with a bit of curl, but now the gleaming ebony mass was a riot of wild curls.

　

　

          Tom felt was pleased with his success as he stepped back, allowing himself to take in the full view of his prize.

　

          "Such a lovely "daughter" of an Ancient and Noble House needs an equally appropriate name,"  Tom lightly said, even as he felt his erection, which had never fully eased, solidify once again.  "Fortunately, your "mother" ceeded naming rights to myself and so I was able to choose a fortuitous combination of Black and Slytherin heritage.  From now on, when in a public setting or any setting that contains people other than myself and not doing your public duty as the Lord of Light, you will be known as Calypso Amalthea LeStrange.  Amalthea was the name of the goat that nursed the God Zeus and Calypso is both the name of a nymph that kept Odysseus for seven years and one of Saturn's moons.

　

          "Now then, I think that I should put this new form of yours through its paces properly.  Don't you?"  Voldemort queried facetiously, his eyes gleaming even as he re-arranged the rings once again and moved to stand behind Harry.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've said it before, but I'll say it again, this is not Beta'd. And this chapter especially will probably have oddities as it was at least halfway written at one in the morning. Plot bunnies attack at odd times is all I can say.


	10. Chapter 10

　

　

　

          "That was quite the ceremony, neh?  Did you enjoy yourself at your bonding, my dear?"  Tom queried with a smirk, letting his eyes roam all over his new "bride".  "Such a shame, I suppose, that as members of Ancient and Noble Houses we were prevented from speaking on our own behalf during the ceremony chosen for our use and that only the approval, either verbally or in writing, needed to be presented.  Also, such a pity that as an underage "bride", you were unable to give such permission, unlike myself, and thus were givin in bonding to me by a small, insignificant slip of paper that the Lord Sirius Black failed to properly read over.  He may not be able to get phsyical control over you, but he is still your technical guardian when it comes to dealing with the paperwork.

　

          "Although,"  Tom looked both smug and thoughtful for a moment,  "I suppose that I should call you my "consort" instead of "bride".  As I did ensure that the ceremony used tonight was one for use by any and all genders and combinations of such.  And in no publications or official matters, has it been made known that I was to be bonded to a female.  It is truly rewarding to have Lucius make his tame lawyers and reporters take over all the needed little details, thus protecting myself when it comes out that I have bonded to the Lord of Light."

　

　

          Harry glared visciously at the Dark Lord from the other side of the bedroom.  He didn't even try to open his mouth to say anything, knowing that whatever he wanted to say would be offensive enough for the odd spell placed on him to come into effect, thus preventing him from speaking anything other than words praising that Dark bastard.  Harry knew the damn thing had to have been placed on him during his "visit" to Tom's ritual room, but hadn't found out the entirety of what the spells done to his voice box had done until today, when he tried to speak out to the official in charge of the ceremony.  The only words he was able to speak out in his new soft alto voice were those of shy praise for Voldemort, and the more he tried to speak out, the less he was able to speak, thus giving rise to the idea in the officiating idiot's head that he was an incrediably shy and blushing "maiden".

　

          Harry could just scream, if, that is, he could be sure that it wouldn't have come out sounding like a pornographic moan.

　

          Tom's smirk intensified as he allowed his eyes to roam over his new consort, ignoring the fierce scowl on the little one's face.  Harry was quite a visual feast as he stood there in his bonding robes with his hair pinned and curled in such a way as to seem like an endless flow of darkness down his back.  Narcissa had done an excellent job.  The robes were made of acromantula silk that had been woven through with unicorn hair, making the light-weight robes almost glow from within with an iridescent glow.  They were cut in such a manner as to enhance the massive breasts and slim, boyish waist, leaving the few dignitaries that Tom had been forced to invite due to his position in society all breathless and reeking of desire and envy when they came up to offer their congratulations after the ceremony, before Tom and his new consort were able to leave for their wedding night.  Thank Salazar that traditional ceremonies called for the newly bonded to leave immediately from the ceremony to began the consumation in a bid for an heir, leaving the witnesses to celebrate and feast without them for the rest of the night.

　

          Tom stalked forward while he began to pull off his own custom bonding robes, causing Harry to squeak and frantically look side to side in an attempt to find an escape.  Letting the robes fall to the floor and relishing in the feel on the cooler air on his skin as he savored the fact that only a thin bit of material kept him from his consort, Tom reached the other side of the room and stretched out a hand to snag his consort with, only to come up empty as the boy flung himself onto the bed and rolled across it at the last minute.  When Harry stood up on the other side of the bed, flushed, panting, with his hair a tousled mess, and his robes twisted and tightened around him, Tom didn't even make the attempt to contain the groan that escaped him.  The boy looked well ravished already and they hadn't even done anything yet.  Deciding that he wasn't going to give the brat the satisfaction of either escape or of making Tom use his magic to catch him, Tom took a different approach to catching his bedmate.

　

          Tom gave a last dark smirk towards Harry, who suddenly looked apprehensive at the look and aura that Tom was emitting before the boy spun around and began to run towards the bathroom door, thus keeping him from seeing what Tom had done.  And what Tom had done was transform into his animagus form of the extremely rare, black tiger.  Which he used to pounce on top of his consort and, even though the black tiger was smaller than a normal one, it was still more than large enough to overwhelm the boy and send him crashing to the ground with Tom's animagus form securely on top of him.

　

          Tom used his massive jaws to grab ahold of the boy's slender neck and pull the stunned and breathless boy over to the bed, which he then settled the boy half on and half off.  Delicately using his several inches long claws, Tom carefully shredded the bonding robes until Harry was wearing nothing but his skin.  The cooler air of the room hitting more of his skin obviously jarred Harry out of his dazed state as the boy began to scramble forward, releasing the most arousing moans from his cupid's bow mouth.  Tom was sure the boy was probably just screaming, but with the voice modification and courtesy enforcement done on him, it certainly sounded like the boy was trying his hardest to entice the older wizard into celebrating their bonding night.

　

          Tom gave a loud chuff as he stopped the boy from escaping by the simple method of placing one of his massive paws securely between the boy's shoulder blades, pining his slight form to the bed and squashing the massive breasts into the bedding.  Bending his head down, Tom used his coarse feline tongue to lap at the entrance that the boy was unwittingly displaying as he hung halfway off of the bed.  Harry began to squirm and more of the moans escaped along with pleading, breathy little words and whimpers.  This was almost more fun than making the boy go into an involuntary heat. 

　

　

          Bending his head down just a bit farther, Tom was able to get a better angle at the puckered entrance and forced his tongue through the guardian muscles to lave at the insides of the silken tunnel.  He continued to use his harshly textured tongue on the boy until he was sure that boy was both loosened and slightly irritated.  Removing his tongue after one last swipe over the twitching and puffy hole, Tom rose up and over the slight male as he was pinned face down on the massive bed.  It would probably look ridiculous to any observers as Tom hopped forward slightly on his rear feet, but at this point, Tom couldn't care less about dignity.  All he wish to do was bury his unsheathed, needy animagus' cock into the slick hole quivering underneath him. 

　

          With a quick thrust, Tom brutally buried his cock to the hilt in the boy's hot sheath, getting the loudest and most pornographic moan yet. Tom quickly began to piston his erection in and out of the boy, not waiting for the other to adjust.

　

          Harry was in shock at this point.  He hadn't been able to really catch his breath after having it knock out of him by the animals weight landing on top of him, then the pain of having a tongue that felt like file rasp across and into very sensitive areas, followed by the shock of being brutally entered.  The pain and distress he felt couldn't be contained and so he let out the obscene sounding vocalizations, knowing that they were the only means of expression that he was allowed at the moment.  But it wasn't until Tom had first begun to withdraw that Harry remembered an odd fact about cats. 

          The females needed to be stimulated into ovulating and the males did so by having special penises.

　

          Harry lost himself in a blur of pain as the tiger's penis rasped itself harshly against the delicate inner walls of his anal passage, only able to count himself lucky in the fact that the pain inducing organ was merely long and not wide.  So lost was he in the blur of pain and desperate desire to end it that Harry fail to note when Tom changed back.  It was only when a change in the pacing of the brutal thrusts registered itself that Harry noted the difference.

　

          Tom, feeling his orgasm drawing near, wanted to ensure the most fertile copulation possible and so switched back to his wizard self.  While it was possible to impregnate a person when in an animagus form, it wasn't the most reliable method.  Reaching around and under, Tom quickly found Harry's slim cock and began to pull on it even as he stepped up his assaults on the boy's prostate with his, now human, cock.  Tom could tell by the rising magic that their bonding was rapidly approaching its final verfication and concentrated on bringing the boy to release, knowing that the bond would only be a weak and easily broken one if only one partner in the bond found release.

 

          He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, but he was finally able to roar out his satifaction as his seed sprayed into his consort when the boy wailed and his anal passage clamped down, the slim cock he was handling spraying out its own load over his large hand and onto the comforter beneath. 

　

          Breathing harshly, Tom slumped down over the boy, keeping his softening organ buried in the boy as the final stages of the bonding magic washed over the two of them, tying them together for the rest of their eternal lives.

　

 

　

　

 

　

 

　

　

　

　


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had had so many comments/requests about the cubs that I dedicated a chapter to them. Don't expect much time spent on family dynamics in future chapters, as I have always envisioned this fic as mainly the interaction between the adults, although the children have become somewhat essential to the final plot line. I will be attempting to wrap up the main bit of plot by the new year as at that point I want to start posting an HP/LOTR crossover; however, this story will continue onwards with irregular postings involving various creature pairings for Harry.

          The first month after Harry's bonding was a strange dichotomy.  The days flew past in a blur of social events and public appearences as Tom showed off his new consort, but the nights dragged on as Harry's body was repeatedly used by Tom in his efforts to secure himself an heir.  Tom had even taken to forcing fertility potions on Harry in an effort to speed up the process of impregnating him.  The only breaks Harry had in the ordeal was when Fenrir brought over the five cubs to spend some bonding time with their other birth parent. 

　

          Once the cubs had been weaned, and Fenrir took them away, Harry had thought that he would never get to see his children again.  Even if they had not been wanted by him originally, the five of them were in the world now and Harry wished to stay in their lives for as long as possible.  Therefor it came as quite the shock to Harry when, the day after the full moon, a few weeks after the cubs had been taken away, his door was flung open and a swarm of small toddlers ran into his room and pounced on him as he lay on the massive mattress.  It took a bit for the toddler babble to shift into recognizable words, at which point the most prominent word Harry could make out was 'Momma', leaving him in speechless amazement as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that the tiny wolf cubs he had last seen, were now ambulatory toddlers.

　

          It wasn't until much later that evening, after Tom had used his body yet again, that the answers were finally given to him.  As Tom was getting ready to leave the room, he reached into his robes and withdrew a small book and tossed it onto the bed next to Harry.  Only when Tom left the room did Harry pull up some covers and reach for the book.  Settling back against several pillows propped up using the headboard, Harry opened the slim book and settled in to read what was, apparently, a guide to natural born were-wolves, as written by an Alpha's submissive, female mate.  The book touched on all subjects and Harry found it to be fascinating as he learned more about this rare subsection of were-wolf life: those born to it, rather than infected. 

　

          As he read, Harry learned that even though he wasn't the claimed mate of Fenrir Greyback, the Alpha would always defend him as the wolf would see him as a fertile breeding partner for providing him with a large, healthy litter.  Harry also learned that the cubs he gave birth to, would need to see him regularly over the next five years, because if they didn't have positive contact with both parents the wolf side of them would see it as abandonment which in turn would lead to a failure to thrive and possible death.  He also read that the reason the cubs were removed from the bearer after being weaned was to introduce the cubs to the pack before the first full moon in order to imprint the cubs into the minds of the pack.  The bearer was normally a were-wolf as well and so would have found or made a den to retire into to give birth, not letting anyone in and only allowing the Alpha close enough to deliver needed food and drink.  After weaning, the Alpha would see to settling the cubs amongst the pack, giving the breeding bitch time to recover as well as not allowing for interference on the bearer's part as the pack learned to accept the new members.

　

          What Harry found most interesting though was the information pertaining to the fact that he had been swarmed with a hoarde of toddlers.  As the majority of were-wolves lived extremely close to nature, it was necessary for the cubs to become mobile as quickly as possible.  Hence the reason that the natural born were-wolf cubs live the first bit of their lives as actual wolf cubs.  As long as they nursed, the curse couldn't affect them and they aged as a wolf cub did.  Once they were weaned, the curse became active in their bloodstream and so they changed at the first full moon after their weaning, leading to the cubs being toddlers instead of infants.  It was amazing to Harry when he thought about it.

　

          It was his first children and their incredibly keen senses however that discovered that the event that Tom was impatient for, had finally occured.

　

          Harry had been enjoying the visitation rights to his children.  Every other day, the little ones would be allowed to come visit him for one half to one hour, and on Friday evenings when Tom had his extended meetings with the members of his followers who held Wizengamut seats, Harry would be given three full hours to spend with them, getting to know them and play with them as he gave them the attention that they so needed from their bearer. 

　

          The oldest was easily picked out as the boy was still the biggest and had Harry's unruly thatch of black hair and his almond shaped eyes, although the color wasn't the emerald green of Harry's before the blood potion, but instead was a dark shade of amber, just this side of brown.  That wasn't the only way to tell he was the oldest as the little boy looked out for all of his siblings and would stop his siblings from bossing around each other as well as seeing to it that they all had food before he would start eating his own food.  Harry thought it was adorable and even loved the name that Fenrir had picked out for the little protector;

          Aegidius, meaning shield.  Harry wished that he could have had some say as to names, but considered the fact that he would have a hand in raising his children to be a more than pleasing trade-off.

　

　

          The next two, identical twin girls with dark, brownish-black hair and emerald hued eyes that were liberally streaked with bright amber veins, loved playing together and did everything the same.  Harry thought the two of them could give lessons on sameness to Fred and George Weasley as it was absolutely impossible to tell the two little girls apart. Concordia and Constantina lived up to the meanings of their names as well.  Two more peaceful and steadfast children, Harry had never met.  The little girls never fussed when something didn't go their way, however, they were the most stubborn of the children when it came to getting their own way and wouldn't budge one little bit when it came time to do something they didn't want, like eating their vegetables.  Harry had taken to having the house elf assigned to assist him hide bits of veggie mash in the other bits of food, like the meatloaf the twins loved, when it came time to feed them dinner on Friday nights.

　

　

　

          The next two born were boys and were the main cause of strife among the toddlers.  The two boys were rambunctious, loud, and seemed determined to cause as much trouble as possible.  The older boy, Faustus, was indeed 'lucky' as he had come close to getting killed on several occasions already, thus living up to Harry's form of luck.  The first time Faustus had nearly died was when the boy had managed to slip from Harry's room and fell down some stairs.  Fortunately, the dark haired boy with his bright amber eyes clearly had magic as he bounced and giggled the whole way down.  The scare was enough though to almost give Harry a heart attack when a house elf brought the boy back and told him what happened.  Spells were placed on the room in an attempt to halt Faustus from escaping again; however, he somehow would manage to escape at least once a week.  Harry swore that he was going to find grey hairs any day.

　

　

          The last little boy, Tacitus, was anything but the 'quiet' his name implied.  He screamed at the top of his lungs about everything.  Didn't want to take a bath after spilling his dinner all over himself?  The entire household knew about it.  Hated having to share a treat with his siblings?  You felt that your eardrums were going to burst.  Harry was just greatful that Tacitus was easily distracted and used it to his advantage whenever the little boy looked like he was going to start in on a temper tantrum.  The youngest still had his unusual coloration and was a light bond, almost white haired in fact, with the lightest pair of blue eyes that could still be considered blue before they could only be called white.

　

　

          All in all, Harry loved spending time with his five children, even if he wished for nothing to do with their father.  Not that his opinion was ever asked as Fenrir still came by to demand oral sex from him.  Tom would not allow Fenrir to partake of anal sex with him any more as the Dark Lord wished for his own heir and contraceptive spells were not 100% effective and contraceptive potions would interfere with the fetility potions.

　

　

          It was a Friday night, just over a month since his bonding, and Harry was once again sitting in the middle his bed, leaning up against a pile of pillows.  Except this time, Harry was surrounded by the swarm of his children.  Faustus was seated between his legs, Concordia and Constantina had each taken one leg, and Tacitus and Aegidius were snuggled on either side of him as he read a book to them.  Asking the elf assigned to assist him for a children's book had the elf popping out and returning with a book entitled "Tales of Beedle the Bard" which Harry had found just as fascinating as his children, not knowing what the wizarding world read to their children until now.

　

　

          He had just finished reading the story for the night, "The Warlock's Hairy Heart", when the door opened, revealing both Fenrir and Tom.  The cubs jumped off of the bed and ran over to their sire, all clamoring to be the one to get picked up first.  Say what you liked about the blood thirstiness of Fenrir Greyback, Harry knew that the man would tear apart the world to protect his cubs.  While the children were demanding attention, Harry slid off of the bed as he knew that Tom preferred to be greeted in a traditional manner by his "consort".

　

　

          Slowly walking forward, Harry paused at the appropriate distance, gave a small curtsey and held it until Tom acknowledged him, then slowly walked forward the rest of the way to place a small peck on the proffered cheek, getting a short press of the lips to the back of his hand in response.  It was a Harry was moving into place beside Tom that the voice of Faustus could be heard piping up over his siblings.

　

　

          "Siwe, why does momma smell diffewent?  She smelled weally sweet when I sat on hew lap."

　

　

          Fenrir looked down at the little boy clinging to his legs and saw that the twins were also nodding their heads in agreement.  Taking a deep sniff, Fenrir could slightly make out a sweet aroma wafting though the air.  Shooting a questioning look at Tom and getting an affirmative nod in return, Fenrir grabbed at Harry's hips, holding him tightly in place, before kneeling down before the boy.  Fenrir buried his head into the bitch's abdomin and inhaled deeply once again, this time getting a much stronger version of the scent.  Fenrir felt a triumphant grin spread across his face before he looked up at his Lord.

　

　

          "It seems like you've successfully pupped the brat, my Lord.  Congratulations!"

　

　

          Tom grabbed Harry away from Fenrir and pulled the slight body up tight against himself.

　

 

          "Congratulations indeed,"  Tom purred as he looked down at Harry, who looked on the verge of fainting at the news.

　


	12. Chapter 12

　

　

The First Month

          Harry had been wondering for a while now how it was that he was going to be in two places at once. Tom was insistant about bringing his "lovely consort", Calypso Amalthea LeStrange, along with him to the final session of the Wizengamot as he wished to announce the pregnancy before all of the gathered Lords and Ladies. However. Harry had been attending the last several weeks in his duties as Light Lord and it would be commented on, as well as illegal under the new rules, for him to miss the closing day were the laws that were passed would get read one final time before being signed into official law.

　

          The last day of session passed normally for Harry, nodding at the appropriate times, making small talk with Amelia Bones, glaring circumspectly at Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley as Tom had finally filed Harry in on the who's, why's, and wherefor's of the debt owed to the Malfoy's that help him end up in Tom's control, and following Tom's directions as the bastard was just as adept at controlling the bonds between them as ever.

　

          It wasn't until the final law was read and signed, and everyone was just starting to rise from their seats, thinking that their evening's work was done and that it was now time to visit the various small parties and gatherings celebrating the first official Wizengamot under the new regime that Tom signaled for the assembly's attention.

　

          "If I may have have the attention of this august assembly?" Tom queried with a genile look on his face. "I know that there has been much ado about my lovely consort and several rumors have sprung up about a future heir to the Slytherin Lordship. I do hope no one will mind, but I have arranged for my bonded, Calypso, to come here tonight so that the peers of the realm may have a chance to hear the truth about such directly from the source."

　

          All attention was drawn to the side doors where the three Lords of Dark, Light, and Grey had entered when Tom gave a small gesture with his hands. Standing there was, apparently, him. Harry was immensly confused. It couldn't be polyjuice, as the figure was clearly exhibiting the same nervous mannerisms that he had taking to doing in the last several weeks upon the confirmation of an actual pregnancy: gently smoothing the front of his robes over the place where the fetus was, biting his lower lip, and self conciously straightning his shoulders as he _still_ hadn't gotten used to the massive weights hanging on his chest and causing him to over balance. He was incredibly greatful to have had the chance the last few weeks to go without the breasts that Tom was fond of playing with.

　

          Harry was burning up with curiousity but found out that it was going to go unanswered for a bit as Lucius Malfoy turned up at his seat. It was easy to tell that Tom was going to make Harry leave with the elder Malfoy, even as the younger one was also escorting _him_ forward to the dais, from which Tom was even now arising to greet his consort. As Harry was led from the room, he heard a commotion. Turning around, Harry was just in time to see _himself_ throw up all over Dumbledore, who had somehow managed to cut off Tom and was greeting Calypso before Tom had even offically introduced his bonded.

　

          It was a half hour after that that Harry discovered Tom had "borrowed" a time turner.

　

          And an hour later, via time turner, that Harry discovered that the smell of lemon made him wildly, violently nauseous.

　

　

　

Second Month

　

          Tom, currently transformed into his black tiger animagus form that he had named "Majestic", was happily lounging in the sun, poolside, as he watched over his consort who was contentedly floating about the indoor, heated pool, sitting in a chair and drinking strawberry milkshakes. It had been discovered that it wasn't only the smell of lemons that made Harry ill, it was the smell of _any_ citrus, while any other fruit was craved with an almost unholy passion. When asked, Healer Smithe said food cravings and aversions were all perfectly normal, and were the body's way of providing itself with something that was needed. And that he had seen much weirder cravings than fruit.

　

          The look on his face made no one want to question him in depth about that; although, Draco, when he heard that from those that were at that appointment, ending up seeking out the healer later and questioning him. That evening, when Harry was taken out of his room and brought to the dining table to eat with the inner circle members, Draco couldn't look at Harry and when the pregnant male asked for someone to pass the strawberry jam, which he then spread over his steak, Draco turned slightly green and raced out of the room.

　

          It was that meeting with the Healer that led to the rise of Harry finding more freedoms in Slytherin Keep. Smithe had mentioned several key points to Voldemort and the man, if he wanted to keep Harry's body from spontaniously aborting the fetus, was going to follow them to the letter. When asked why now, and not for the multiple birth of Fenrir's cubs, it was pointed out that were-wolf cubs were notoriously hardy, and that Harry hadn't _just_ been pregnant and only _barely_ recuperated from giving birth before getting pregnant again. That bit of the lecture got Tom a dirty glare from the Healer. It was also pointed out that Harry would be pregnant far longer, nine months this time, and pregnant during the winter, which was a season that was known for stress and depression.

　

          Hence the wider array of freedoms the boy now was enjoying; although, he still had to be accompanied by either Tom, or someone in the inner circle that he sent, to leave his bedroom.

　

          Finally deciding that he had bake himself more than enough, and that he was almost _too_ hot, Majestic rose, stretched, and casually slipped into the pool and steathily swam up to the chair Harry was floating about in. Concentration for a moment, Majestic managed to surge forward and up just enough to place both paws on the armrest, causing the float to over turn and launch Harry into the water, empty glass and all.

　

          Sputtering, and wiping water and long locks of hair out of his face, Harry rose out of the water. Still trying to clear his vision, Harry waded through the increasingly shallow water until he came to the stairs. As he was trying to leave the pool, arms wrapped tightly around him.

　

          "And just where do you think you are going to, my little cum-slut?" Tom purred in a dark tone of voice. His hands made extremely short work of untying the strings holding the two piece swim-suit on. Using his leverage against the boy, Tom forced him to bend over and use his hands to brace himself against the steps in front of him. Reaching down, Tom pulled out the nine-inch dildo that he had forced the boy to take into himself earlier. Flinging it to one side, not caring where it landed, Tom plunged his fingers as deeply as he could into the quivering anal passage and gave a groan.

　

          "So hot and wet for me already, and your muscles just want to pull me in deeper. Well don't worry your pretty little head over it, because I'm going to pound into that slutty pussy of yours so hard and so long that you'll be feeling me in there for the next week."

　

          And with that, Tom pulled his fingers out, ripped off his swim trunks, and shoved his cock straight into the grasping anal passage. He made good on his remarks and had Harry all over the poolside, in every possible position, for the rest of the afternoon.

　

　

　

Three Months

　

          It was during the third month that Harry's hormones took over. He wished that they hadn't, as they hadn't during his first pregnancy, but it was just too much to hope that he would be spared their effects this time around as well. He could live with the roller coaster of emotions, although he didn't enjoy the way that he upset his children the night that he was reading "Old Yeller" to them and over-reacted at end of the story.

　

           It was the way his body was absolutely _craving_ sex that had him the most peeved.

　

           Oh he could use the toys in the drawer, and he did so regularly and often, but they only did so much for him. What really set him up well was the feeling of another deep inside of him, the warmth and presence only another living being could give him. And the only person that he was allowed to get sex from was Tom. Fenrir had been stopped a few months ago from having anal sex with him by a possesive Tom and oral sex didn't stratch the deep itch that Harry was suffering under.

　

          So Harry had taken to ambushing Tom at random intervals.

　

          He would scout out the location first, and if Tom was alone, Harry would arrange with the elves to keep it that way. The two of them had had sex in several interesting locations that way: in the library several times, on the top of Tom's desk a few times, outside, in the pool which was one of Tom's favorite locations and had nothing to do with Harry's choices, various other places, and, once, on the counter of the potion lab that Severus keep at Slytherin Keep.

　

          Harry had especially fond memories of that one as he and Tom had actually passed Severus in the hallway as the other male was coming in to work on something or other. Harry flashed the dour man a smug smirk, leaving the other male looking offended but knowing better than to say anything that might upset the boy carrying Voldemort's heir. The harsh cry of "POTTER" that wafted up the stairs immediately made Harry snicker as he knew that the other man, with his honed senses, had been able to easily tell what the other two males had been up to in his favorite lab.

　

　

          But the absolute _best_ memory that Harry had had over the last months of his captivity and sexual enslavement had occured only very recently. The pregnancy was beginning to really take a toll on him, causing him to be constantly tired and falling asleep at the drop of a hat. Healer Smithe pointed out that this was normal and was just Harry's body coping with the added strain of supporting and nurishing the new life within him. And that, if Tom had waited a bit to inflict a second pregnancy on Harry instead of so soon after the birth of Fenrir's heirs, Harry probably wouldn't have been as tired. He still would be taking naps and such, but Harry wouldn't have been falling asleep at the drop of a hat and sleeping as hard as he was.

　

          Harry had, between his hormones, the bonding, and the potion induced craving for Tom's sexual ejaculate, been driven to his limit one day. Tom had been gone for a few days, beginning the negotiating of a treaty with the vampires. When he finally returned, Harry had just enough control over himself to wait for the bastard to dismiss the few followers that had attended him on his trip before tackling the tall male and forcing him to the ground in the floo room.

　

          What followed next was a blur of flying clothes, naked skin, frantic movement, and screams of bliss from Harry's throat. It was all over in a matter of minutes, as Harry did everything in his power to draw a fast orgasm from Tom. Harry gave one last shout and a wild pulse of his magic as the wet heat filled him, triggering his own needed orgasm, before slumping over and immediately falling asleep on top of Tom.

　

          Harry later found out that the flare of magic had caused Tom to be locked into position under Harry. Nothing the elves did could move the two of them or wake Harry up. It wasn't until Harry woke up on his own, several hours later, and wandered off to find some food in his half-awake state, that the magic wore off, allowing Tom to finally move. And the best part, to Harry anyway when he found out what had occured, was that Tom hadn't completely finished his release. It seems that Harry's magic had clamped down just before that happened. Tom was further tormented because he could feel everything touching him. Which included the fact that Harry was still impaled on his erect length as well as the fact that Harry tended to twitch and rock in his sleep.

　

　

          But the absolute pièce de résistance in Harry's eyes, was the lecture Tom got later for ignoring Harry's needs in this delicate time. In front of his innermost circle of followers none-the-less.

　

　

          Healer Smithe was rapidly becoming Harry's favorite person ever.

　

 


	13. Chapter 13

　

4th month

　

          "Well, this is odd." Healer Smithe looked extremely puzzled as he moved his wand over the baby bump that had appeared almost overnight on Harry's slim form.

　

          "What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" Harry asked anxiously. He may not have wished for anything approaching the life he now led, but he had fallen in love with his five older children and knew that it would happen again with his newest child once it was brought into the world. And this time, Harry would be able to do more to raise the baby than occasional visits as Tom would no doubt wish to keep his heir close by.

　

　

          "I'm not quite sure, but I'm getting some unusual readings. I wonder..."

　

　

          "And just _what_ do you wonder, Charles?" Voldemort spit out, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips as he step towards the bed where Harry was getting his monthly check-up.

　

　

          "Well, I've been doing this for a while, and the only times I've ever seen readings similar to this were-Ah ha!" Healer Smithe interrupted himself with a triumphant expression, his wand pausing at on odd angle over to one side of Harry's baby buldge. "Gotcha! ~ _Imaginem Revelare~_ "

　

　

          As soon as the middle-age Healer finished casting the spell, it was as though Harry's skin, muscles, tissue, and bodily fluids were not there. Instead, Tom and Harry were able to clearly see what had the Healer acting rather oddly, even for him.

　

　

          "Ooh...Look! Twins!"

　

　

         Tom couldn't, and didn't even try to, contain his snickering when Harry casually reach out and hit Charles in the head as the Healer bounced excitedly in his seat.

　

　

5th month

　

                                                                                                                                Voivode of the Dracula Clan

                                                                                                                                Vampir Council Eldest

                                                                                                                                Slains Castle

                                                                                                                                Scotland

 

　

                                                                                                                                July 20, 1996

 

Tom Morvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort

Slytherin Keep

Scotland

　

　

Dear Lord Voldemort,

　

On the matter of the proposed allegiance

　

We of the Dracula Clan have had much discussion over the three different proposals brought before us. Each agreement had both pros and cons and therefore each offer had to be carefully weighed against the others. After careful consideration and much deliberation, it has been decided that a formal allegiance between our clan and your party would be the most beneficial.

　

I, and the elders of the clan, would like to arrange a date to meet. Hopefully in the very near future as news has reached our clan that much progress towards equal rites across the species is being made in the Wizarding World. We wish to be in the fore front of such progress.

　

Also, it has come to our attention that you have provided your consort as a breeder to Fenrir Greyback, Alpha of the British Isles Pack, and have agreed to provide said consort as a breeder to the Centaurs upon their agreement of a suitable stud. We are also requesting such as a means of staying on equal footing with the others currently in your allegiance. This will be a non-negotiable part of the agreement.

　

Thank you for your offer. We look forward to hearing from you or your chosen representative soon.

　

Sincerely,

　

Voivode of the Dracula Clan

　

　

* * *

 

　

　

          Harry had his hand on the door handle, just about to enter the office in search of Tom as his needs were getting out of hand again, when he heard a long string of swear words and a loud, rythmic thumping noise. Deciding that he would make due as best he could with the toys in his bedside drawer for awhile longer, Harry removed his hand and slowly turned back towards his room. He just didn't want to know, because, with his luck, it wasn't going to be anything good for him. Regardless of how much mellower Tom had gotten in the past few months.

　

　

　

6th month

　

          Tom let out a deep grunt of satisfaction as he thrust his hips forward into the well-displayed opening of his consort. He had been wanting to do this ever since he had first seen Harry strapped down and on display during the birth of Fenrir's cubs, but kept putting it off for one reason or another. However, Tom finally had strapped Harry down onto the examination table, with his legs locked in place on the stirrups, leaving the boy spread wide for the taking.

　

          He slowly withdrew his rigid length, fascinated by the sight of Harry's anal muscles desperately clamping down and attempting to hold onto it. Having almost completely pulled out, Tom then snapped his hips, once again driving his aching need deep into the welcoming depths and mercilessly hammering away at Harry's prostate. Normally such a battering on the little bundle of nerves would have had the boy wailing and screaming, but today, Harry's mouth was otherwise occupied.

　

          Tom lazily raised his eyes from where he was joined so intimately joined with his unwilling consort, letting them trail lazily over the bound cock and balls, the large, firm mound that took the place of hard abdominals, the jiggling breasts that were almost obscenely over-sized for the petite frame they were attached to, until he finally allowed his gaze to come to rest on the delicate cupid's bow lips that were currently wrapped tightly around Fenrir's massive erection. The Alpha was just shy of brutal as he fucked Harry's mouth. He had tightly fisted Harry's long, wild locks, forcing the boy to turn his head to the side and was alternately thrusting his cock through the boy's lips and pulling the boy's head down and over his cock. Fenrir kept to no rhythm, just did as he pleased, although Tom was pleased to note that the were-wolf _was_ following his command about taking care with the brat, as Tom _would not_ risk harm to his heirs.

　

　

          Giving another harsh thrust, Tom paused for a moment and allowed his hands to freely wander over the smooth skin of the boys inner thighs. When his hands came to rest on Harry's hips, Tom dug his fingers in and, with a firm grasp, began to pull Harry back in time with his thrusts, not caring if doing so threw off Fenrir's pleasure.

　

          As his thrusts increased in speed and intensity, Tom started to speak, softly at first, but growing in intensity until he was loudly growling out the final bits.

　

          "You are mine. I created you. You are _my_ Horcrux. _My_ enemy. _My_ bonded. Carrier of _my_ Heirs. Without _me_ , there would be no _you._ You. Are. **Mine**!"

          And with that last shout, Tom flooded the silken passage with his release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens with Healer Smithe in the first bit is almost exactly what happened to me at my first checkup for my second pregnancy. Except I didn't hit the doctor. I will admit that I wanted to yell at him to hit the blasted monitor though.
> 
> ~Spell (in Latin)~


	14. Chapter 14

7th Month

　

          Harry manfully restrained himself from releasing the deeply heartfelt sigh that was struggling to escape. Or was it womanfully as he had been forced into his public female role as Lord Voldemort's consort for this little outting organized by Narcissa. Oh, he might have enjoyed parts of it. After all, it wasn't all that often that he was allowed outside of Slytherin's Keep, usually only for trips to the Wizengamot or for equally boring trips to various gatherings hosted by influential Purebloods.

　

          But it had been _four hours_ and with the five minute bladder inflicted upon him by the pregnancy, not to mention the numerous times that one of the twins had kicked or punched his poor abused bladder, Harry was becoming increasing ready to go back to his gilded cage.

　

          "Enjoying yourself, my dear?"

 

          "Of course, my Lord. You are so kind and generous to take the day off to go shopping for the babies."

　

          And that was the other thing. This whole outing had been planned by Tom and the man had arranged for the day away from his work to escort Harry and Narcissa around the various baby stores. With Tom along though, the little hex and potion combo done to Harry's voice was in full force and Harry was only able to say absolutely pleasant things involving anything to do with Tom. And the bastard seemed determined to take advantage of that fact.

　

          Another hour later and Harry was ready to scream. They had looked at every single baby item in each store that they had entered. Granted that there were only two stores in Diagon Alley, but somehow word finally leaked out that the Dark Lord and his expecting consort were shopping in the second store, "Tiny Wonders", and the last hour of shopping had been done in the company of assorted reporters.

　

          "Lord Voldemort. I'm Wendy Pendleton from Witches Weekly. Our readers were wondering if you know what you are expecting?"

　

          "A child," Tom responded with a smile and a light chuckle, prompting more laughter from the gathered crowd. "But to be serious, our attending Healer has informed us that we are expecting twins. We have not wished to have further knowledge beyond that however."

　

　

          "Rita Skeeter here. My question is for your lovely consort, Lady Calypso," Rita piped up with a sickeningly sweet smile on her lips, her poisoness-green quill hovering nearby and writing away quickly. "What is the Dark Lord like at home?"

　

          "Well," Harry began in his light, breathy voice. "Tom normally spends a great deal of time in his office working hard to make a better world for all of the wizards and witches in it. However, he has taken some time away from his work lately to keep me company as the prenancy has advanced. In fact, just the other week, the wonderful man attended to me when I was having difficulties rising from the examination table after the latest Healer's exam. He was infinitely kind and gentle as he insured that I was fully relaxed and not dealing with any amount of stress."

　

          Harry may have been forced to only tell what occurred in his life with Tom in the most white-washed, Tom-centric versions possible, however that didn't stop him from expressing his displeasure via other means. And so Harry, fed up with the frequent public bathroom breaks, aching back, sore,swollen feet, nitpicking over bit of furniture and clothing, and now the obnoxious questions and crowding by a small hoarde of nosey strangers, lashed out in the only way he could. He kicked Tom in the shin, hard, and waddled off to the restroom once again.

　

          Narcissa covered her mouth with one hand so that her Lord wouldn't see her giggling. Quickly getting control over herself, she chose to answer the unasked question she was able to infer by looking at Tom's face it expressed puzzlement underlaid with a bit of anger as he balanced on one foot and rubbed at his injured shin. Casting a small privacy ward around the two of them, Narcissa leaned slightly forward in towards her Lord.

　

          "I do believe that my 'niece' was trying to tell you that she is ready to be escorted back the the Keep, my Lord. And before you become to cross with 'her', I will freely admit to doing something similar to Lucius when he insisted on keeping me out and away from the comfort of our manor for longer than I was willing to be gone when I was nearing the end of my pregnancy except that _I_ pinched something rather intimate quite hard. And before you even begin, you knew 'she' was of Black blood before you chose 'her', so think a bit on just what that means."

　

          Tom froze for a minute before he blanched as it occured to him that the Black's were notorious for being mentally unstable and that there were... _stories,_ told about the women of the family when they were expecting. Considering everything, he was grateful that he'd merely been kicked in the shin, even though it was publicly done.

　

　

　

　

　

8th Month

　

          "Such a pleasure to see you Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass. So pleased that you could both attend the little celebration being thrown in honor of expected children," Tom gave a socially acceptable half-smile as he greeted the latest arrivals to the baby shower that the Malfoys were hosting, Harry standing placidly by his side in his guise as Lady Calypso. "And I have heard that your own children are bringing much acclaim to the family name. We will have to speak more later, if you would? We are only expecting one last arrival and then we will be starting."

　

          Tom gave a graceful gesture with one hand, indicating his desire to have the married couple move into the next room. Lord and Lady Greengrass gave polite greetings, including Lord Greengrass bowing over Harry's hand and kissing the air over it, before excusing themselves from the entry hall of Malfoy Manor. Once they had exited the room, Harry found himself pulled flush against Tom's body: the other's arms tightly wrapped about him with the hands resting on the large baby buldge. Tom leaned down until his mouth was level with the smaller male's ears.

　

          "You look exquisite. So full of the life I pumped into you, and what pleasure it was to do such, and wearing the colors and trappings that mark you as _belonging_ to the Lord of Slytherin. I will have to-"

　

          Tom was halted in his recitation of just _what_ he was going to do when the last expected visitor finally arrived.

　

          "Ah, Severus, my friend," Tom pulled away from Harry's ear with a much more sincere grin for his loyal follower than was offered for the previous arrivals. "We have been waiting on you."

　

          "My apologies, my Lord," Severus answered, sounding slightly frazzled as he did so, before quickly casting a small privacy ward over the entry hall. "The old coot insisted on having me attend him just as I was making my way from Hogwarts. It turns out that the old meddler found out that I was on my way here, to attend the most coverted gathering of the year. Well, at least until you actually present the little brats, but any way."

　

          Here Severus paused for a moment to regather his thoughts so that he could present them in the orderly manner that Tom preferred.

　

          "Dumbledore and several of the Weasleys are going to be just as much trouble as you suspected. The rest of the Order has disbanded, pleased with the peaceful manner of the takeover and the nature of the reforms that have been signed into law. Especially the damn wolf. Even Black has been successfully derailed in his hunt to aquire and raise Potter's brat by the legislation requiring all those of appropriate age to bring forth an heir and a spare. Brilliant play on your part, my Lord. However, it appears that senility has begun to come into play for our _esteemed_ Headmaster as he seems that he has lost all trace of subtlety. He had me accompany him to his office before I could leave, where it turns out that Molly and Ginevra were waiting for me.

          "They wished for me to somehow slip away from the gathering, meet up with Potter who they know full well is under your guardianship as they were the ones to sign him away, and convince the brat to freely sign a marriage contract that the Goblins had obviously been involved with drawing up that would have betrothed Harry and Ginevra. I was able to briefly examin the contract on my way over and if Harry signed it, it would have made Ginevra the Lady Potter, giving her all rights over the family line and stripping said rights away from Harry. He would have had to sire a child upon the wench and then she would have been able to cast him from the family, leaving him nameless, penniless, and without the benefit of the family magics."

　

          Harry had been feeling increasing worse as Severus continued speaking and when the Potion's Master reached the end of his little bombshell, he would have collapsed if not for Tom's support. He had been informed of the manner of the Weasley/Malfoy feud and the fact that it was more of a _Prewett_ /Malfoy feud that had transferred over when Arthur Weasley choose to ignore Lucius Malfoy's words of warnings about the females of the family and how they had fixation/obsession issues. In fact, the feud exploded when Lucius suggested that Arthur go to a Healer and get checked for potions. Once hearing the reason, and talking to a few key paintings at Malfoy Manor, Harry had counted himself lucky that love potions could only work once the victim was out of puberty and that he had been snatched up by Voldemort when he was. Sure, the Dark Lord may be only interested in keeping his enemy as a breeder and whore while keeping him under his paranoid, watchful eyes as a valuable holder of a bit of his soul, but the man actually was taking very good care of Harry by seeing to it that Harry had excellent clothing, accomedations, and food.

　

          The man had even begun to loosen his hold on Harry just a bit. It wasn't much, but compared to when Harry was first bestowed on the Dark Lord, the differences were very noticable. Harry had even noticed a bit of a difference in the way that Voldemort was treating him personally, which lead Harry to seeking the other male out for company much more often.

　

          Harry gave one last pitiful sounding snuffle before pulling himself back together. Severus wouldn't have admitted to feeling _anything_ remotely resembling a positive emotion towards the spoiled brat, but he had to admire the way the boy visably pulled himself together before turning to address Tom.

　

          "My Lord," Harry began, his breathy alto noticably quivering. "We have tarried here long enough. Our guests await us."

　

          "Of course," Tom glanced down at Harry. "You are absolutely correct and we shouldn't be keeping then waiting any longer. Severus, we will speak of this later."

　

          Tom offered his arm, which Harry took with a graceful placement of his petite hands. Just before they were going to leave the entry way, Tom heard a small, hysterical sounding laugh escape his consort. Looking down, Tom used his free hand to capture the pointed chin of his consort and forced the other to meet his eyes. Harry, seeing the question Tom wished to ask, spoke up before the other could actually voice it.

　

          "I'm just remembering something Draco said to me on the train to Hogwarts. I guess he was right. Some families _are_ better than others."

　

　

　

9th Month

　

          Harry was extremely large with the twins by the time the 37th week of the pregnancy came around and he wasn't doing much of anything but sitting around, well propped up with pillows. It had come as a bit of a shock to him just _how_ big he had gotten with only two babies when he had already gone through a five fetus pregnancy. When he voiced that question to Healer Smithe, Harry was told that it was the size difference in the babies that was the main culprit as the pups were a fraction of the size of a human baby.

　

          Harry grimaced as he rubbed at his bare stomach where tiny bumps could be seen pushing outwards while others were sliding across his stretched skin. As his delivery date rapidly approached, the twins had become much more active, almost as if they knew that their over-crowding would finally be coming to an end.

          Harry stretched out a foot while simultaneously straightening his back as much as he was able to with the weight hanging off of him at the moment. Although most of the baby weight was currently being well supported by the buoyancy of the water in which Harry was lounging. For all of the cooling charms cast about the Keep, Harry was very prone to over-heating in his current state and, when not resting in one of the supremely comfortable chairs kept in the nursery or study, had taken to excusing himself to the comfort and support offered by his large, spa quality tub, making sure to have plently of oils added to the water in an attempt to soothe the irritated stretch marks spreading over his stomach.

　

          Even if he could only enter and exit the thing by means of House Elf.

　

　

          Harry grimaced again as the discomfort in his abdominal region racheted up a notch. He really hadn't been enjoying the amount of false contractions, which Healer Smithe referred to as Braxton-Hicks, that had occured with this pregnancy. He hadn't had such a problem while expecting his first five children, but they had been so bad with the twins that just two days previously he had thought that he was in active labour. Charles was promptly summoned from the suite of rooms he was occupying while he was on call for the delivery. But once Harry had been fully examined, it was decided that it wasn't time yet and the contractions were easily halted by Healer Smithe.

　

　

          "Chhhsss!"

　

          Harry was jarred from his introspective thoughts by a tight pain clamping itself around his lower stomach. The pain so sharp and stabbing that Harry let out a clenched hiss of pain.

　

          "Botor! I need you assistance!" Harry cried out for his bath elf, who appeared immediately.

　

          "What cans I dos for Master-consort?" Botor squeaked out as he popped into the room, standing beside the edge of the sunken tub.

　

　

          "Please lift me from the tub, dry me, and levitate me onto my bed," Harry spoke up. Botor had been of huge help to him, especially as many things that the normally independent wizard could do on his own became impractical for him to deal with while expecting.

　

　

          Botor snapped his fingers, at which point Harry gently rose from the luke-warm, oil laden water. Another snap of the fingers had a massively over-sized, extremely soft and fluffy towel wrapped around his body and making quick work of drying him as well as gently mopping up the excess oils that were unable to get absorbed into his skin.

　

          It while Harry was being ever so carefully levitated through the bathroom door, and into the bedroom, that something unexpected happened. Harry felt the worst tightening, clenching sensation yet, causing the boy to loudly cry out and wrap around his bulging stomach, only to feel something warm and wet gush out of his body. Once the liquid ceased it's flow, Harry felt a great lessening of the internal pressure that he had become so accustomed to over the last several months.

　

          In a bit of shock, Harry could only conclude that his water had broken. Once settled on the bed, Harry barked out an order at the elf.

　

          "Quickly! Fetch Healer Smithe! Bring him here no matter what, then fetch your Lord! NOW!" Harry roared out the last bit as what he now recognized was a contraction ripped across his stomach.

　

　


	15. Chapter 15

 

　

          The room was dark. Not the true darkness that comes with the total absence of light: where windows are non-existent or completely blacked out, doors are well sealed against stray beams, or the room is entirely enclosed with the only means of entry is that of magical means. No. This was only the darkness that comes with the mere lack of lit fixtures. Star and moon light streamed in from the windows. The door was cracked, allowing for the hallway lights to ooze through the opening. There was also a tiny bit of light illuminating the room in the corner near a rocking chair and well-stocked, waist-high dresser that was provided by a small charm that acted as a nightlight.

　

          It was in this light shaded darkness that a tall, shadowy figure could be made out as it _loomed_ over one of a pair of cribs. A hand rose from the mass of the shadow and slowly lowered itself into the nearest crib, where it came to a gentle rest onto the head of one of the two infants currently occupying the crib. The long, elegant fingers slowly and carefully began to card through the silky, barely there strands of dark hair, pausing for only a moment when the rapid breathing of the sleeping infant briefly changed tempo before it settled back into it's rapid rhythum once again. The caressing fingers sliding down the miniscule face as intense eyes, that occasionally flashed dark red in the barely there light, gazed down on the sleeping newborns sharing one crib.

　

 

          A tiny snorting, snuffling noise from the identical face sleeping beside the first baby had the exploring fingers rising from the first child and hesitantly moving to the second, where they began an attempt to soothe the infant and keep it asleep. An attempt that was successful, as the watcher was rewarded by a sigh and the resumption of the rapid breathing. The hand was reluctantly withdrawn from the child and joined it's partner grasping the elaborately worked edge of the crib.

　

          The watcher straightened up, although that didn't put any noticable difference in the distance from the crib to the body. The room was silent, save for the rapid puffs that indicated the new lives were there and doing well, until the watcher chose to finally share some of the thoughts going on in his head.

　

          "Sons.... _my sons_ ," came the sibilant whisper. "Heirs of _my_ body, blood, and magic. So much awaits you..."

　

　

          The quiet, hissing whispers trailed off as the thin, but strong, hands tightened around the railing before releasing the tension. Nothing aside from breathing was heard again in the room for several long moments before the looming shadow once again chose to speak.

　

          "I truly had _no idea_ about the bonds of family before now; however, now that I have held you, my heirs, I have a better grasp on the idea. I have always planned to remold the world I was brought into when a child, as it was not the most... _welcoming,_ to those with differences. Whether those differences be of blood, outlooks on magic, or what makes someone a person with all of the rights and privileges thereof.

　

          "Now, I know that I have cheated my death and, by accident, that of your bearer's, so that we will always be here for the two of you. But, I now know that it will never be enough. My sons," Voldemort leaned forward over the sleeping infants, his eyes almost glowing red. "I _swear_ that you will be raised in a better world, or I will see it burned to the ground if that is what will be needed."

　

　

          Voldemort leaned back. If anyone had been in the room, and had been able to make out the features hidden in the shadows, they would have seen an expression of wry humor take over the aristocratic features of the Dark Lord.

　

          "Not that I will be the one that people should be worrying about, honestly. Your bearer...I can't believe that it has taken me this long to figure out what is going on. Although, maybe it shouldn't be all that surprising that it took yet another bit of accidental magic during your birth to see what was right in front of me, as well as yet another peace treaty dependent upon a child of your bearer's body and the species' chosen representative . He is arranging his own form of peace, enforced by his blood. I truly hope you enjoy having siblings, as you will have many of them and, thanks to your bearer's magic, you will be unable to do battle with _any_ of them."

　

          Just then, one of the newborns let out a tiny wail and tried to flail his hands which were well swaddled against his body by the baby blanket. Hissing nonsensical things, Tom cautiously scooped up the child and held him against his chest, taking care to support the relatively large head on it's weak neck. Gently swaying from side to side, Tom slowly made his way over to the lit corner, where the changing mat was arranged on top of the dresser. Placing the tiny newborn boy down, Tom couldn't help but sigh as he felt another tightening in his chest as he looked onto the helpless, fussing, child.

　

　

          " _My son..._ " Tom quietly breathed out.

　

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I hope you've all enjoyed the fic. in my eyes, this chapter wraps up most of the major plot; however, this fic is far from over. I will probably be turning it back to it's original plan: a stress reliving fic for porn writing. I do want to come back to the Weasley ladies at some point in the future so we'll see what happens, it's just during this time of the year, most of my time is taken up with stitching, knitting, sewing, baking, and cooking. Stress relief is KEY and after New Year's I will be starting to post my HP X LOTR crossover.


	16. Chapter 16

          It had been nearly one year since he had given birth to his twin boys and, much to his astonished pleasure, life had gotten far better than he could have ever hoped for on that shocking day he had awoken to find himself hanging from some contraption while the Dark Lord modified his body, all the while informing him that Fenrir was going to breed him like a common bitch. And while life was better, he was still the legal property of, and fully bonded consort to, an immortal Dark Lord which meant that Harry had learned to take things as they come and to always look on the bright side of life. Said Dark Lord ha managed to successfully over take the wizarding world and make numerous treaties with the various inhabitants, including those of a non-wizarding nature.

　

          Which is how Harry found himself sitting nervously on the edge of a bed that had been raised at least five feet off of the floor, not knowing what to expect when the door opened. Oh, he _knew,_ in the very broadest sense of the word, that when the door opened, he would be seeing to the completion of the treaty with the centaurs. The many potions he had had to take and spells cast on him would ensure that the terms were fulfilled within the twenty-four hours granted for the deed. He just wasn't sure about the mechanics involved.

　

          After all, providing an "heir both of his body and of the chosen representative" meant that something rather large and intimate of the centaur would be entering somewhere quite tiny and intimate on him.

　

          Letting a sigh escape lips swollen and bruised by nervous biting, Harry flung himself backwards onto the bed knowing that the luxurious bedding and supremely comfortable mattress would catch and cradle his slight body. Looking up at the ceiling, Harry lost himself in thoughts of the twins' recently celebrated birthday as he attempted to calm his nerves.

　

　

          It had been a small gathering, especially if his and Tom's positions in the new government were taken into account. Harry had been expecting a large, gala-like affair, where toadies and kiss-ups would make nuisances of themselves and those few that actually meant something to Tom, and were coming to be a bit closer to Harry, would be pushed out. It was a _very_ pleasant surprise to find out that while Tom had arranged for a larger, more public, party to celebrate his heirs' first year of life, he had also asked Narcissa to host a much smaller, more intimate gathering just for those closest to the two rulers. So, on the day of the boys' birthday, he in his consort form and Tom, each holding one of the boys, had made a brief stopover at the public party, just long enough for the twins to be seen and for Tom to give a speech to the masses, before continuing onwards to Malfoy Manor where he was able to once again resume the looks that proclaimed him to be Harry Potter. Once there, the four of them joined the guests, and their dates, that had already arrived.

　

　

　

          Harry smiled brightly as he recalled the shock and horror on Malfoy Sr.'s face when he found out that the date he had given Draco permission to invite to the small gathering ended up being _dates_ , pural. It turns out that the Malfoy Heir had been dating Fred and George Weasley on the sly for almost an entire year, having come to the conclusion that the "Demonic Duo", as Draco referred to them as, were more Slytherin than most of those that were sorted there to begin with. Narcissa was surprisingly fine with the triad, only taking a moment to pull aside Fred and George and quietly informed the two that she was considered the most... _accomplished_ , of the Black sisters and that she hadn't allowed any of her skills to lessen through the years and that she would happily demonstrate some of her many talents if her beloved son ever expressed any bit of unhappiness. The whole time she spoke, Narcissa had a gentle smile on his lips, somehow making the little speech just that much more spine tingling.

　

　

          Snickering, Harry rolled over onto his stomach. He had never thought to see the twins so subdued, but after talking to Narcissa, who lowered her voice enough to be unheard at the end of her little speech, the twosome had almost _fled_ back to Draco and from then on, could only be describe as _cowering_ behind the smaller, blond male every time Draco's mother was in the same room. Harry had only had a very brief window of opportunity to speak to the twins before he was mobbed by his oldest five children. Fred and George had only had enough time to express their disgust with their mother and sister over what Molly had done to Harry and what the two were trying to persuade some of the lawmakers to write up and bring to a vote before the Wizengamot before their conversation was interrupted. And it wasn't by a jealous, possesive Tom or a perpetually horny Fenrir, but instead their conversation and the news about what the ladies of the clan were up to was brought to a halt by the ear-drum shattering screeches of happiness from his five oldest as they ran into the room and latched onto any part of Harry that they could reach, before clamboring to see the babies.

　

          And hadn't _that_ been quite the difference from when the quints had first met the twins: when the first question ventured by one of his older children was along the lines of when the smelly, loud, ugly thing was going back. Nowadays though, his eldest children had fully embraced their younger, less developed, half-siblings, especially Concordia and Constantina, who both delighted in dressing the identical twin boys in matching clothing as though the infants were merely life-sized dolls. On this day, however, the girls had been unable to assist in the clothing choices as Tom had had matching, tiny wizarding robes made up in emerald green with silver stitching and the Slytherin crest on the breast for the boys to wear.

　

          Harry laughed louder as he recalled the sour look on his bonded's face as his precious heirs, when presented with their own fairy cakes, proceeded to feed each other bits of the cakes, which they then ended up mostly wearing. If it wasn't for cleaning charms, Harry would have had to declare the robes a total loss as the fairy cakes had been thickly frosted, and said frosting ended up _everywhere_ , including, somehow, on the inside of the robes.

　

 

          The sound of the door opening drew Harry's attention, causing him to raise his head up and twist around slightly until he could see the entrance to the room. Framed in the doorway was a massive centaur who was slowly pacing forward. The male was obviously a warrior, based on the scars and muscle mass. He had long, dark red hair, tied into a tail at the base of his neck, and his horse half was covered with tiny freckles and bits of red, mainly in dark shades of the color with the occasional lighter hued patches. The unknown centaur had deeply tanned skin and, when Harry finally got the courage up to look him in the face, oddly bright blue eyes set in a square face with generous lips and plenty of laugh lines. The male only paused for a moment, just long enough to shut the door which would have activated the privacy wards Harry knew were tied to it, before making his stately way over to the bed.

　

　

          "Harry Potter," the centaur began. "I am known as Rowan. I was selected to fulfill the desires of the stars by the acclaim of the tribes as I am considered a warrior without peer as well as being exceptionally connected to the heavens. I would not have wished to sire a foal on a child, but the stars speak of a lasting peace brought about by the blood of one, and so when it was read as time, my people took the necessary steps. Hence why I am here."

　

          Rowan stopped speaking and shifted his haunches a bit, lightly sniffing at the air as he did so.

　

          "I can tell that the needed spells have been cast, as the scents in the air indicate a ripe mare is here and are causing an appropriate reaction in me. So shall we commence with mating?"

　

          Harry re-positioned himself on the bed as he listened to the centaur introduced himself, spoke about the stars, and then went right into the reason why the two of them were in a room together. Nodding shyly in agreement, a furiously blushing Harry slid off of the bed, loosened his robe, and let it fall to the floor. Looking to the floor and Rowan's massive, pie-pan hooves, Harry cleared his throat to speak as he tried to ignore the goosebumps prickling across his naked skin.

　

          "How would you sugest we do this?" Harry quietly voiced.

　

          He was answered without words as large hands suddenly scooped him up, spun him around and placed him on the bed with his arse in the air, knees underneath with his feet near the edge of the bed, and his chest flat to the bedding. The hands moved then and began to gently pat and caress his flanks, slowly moving downwards until they came to Harry's entrance, where one of the hands briefly withdrew, only to come back with a cold object that was touched to the tiny rosebud.

　

          Harry let out a shocked gasp as whatever that was caused a sudden change in him. Where his guardian muscles had been tightly clenched in nervous anticipation and a bit of fear, they were now completely loosened and slightly numb feeling. His anal passage was also feeling shockingly different and Harry let out a moan as the need to fill the now desperately empty, yet strangely moist, passage rose and crested over him.

　

          A large horse hoof came into his field of vision from where his head was tilted off to one side, allowing him to breathe, and the bed groaned and creaked as it settled beneath a heavy weight. Not that Harry cared to notice as at the same time the hoof appeared, a thick, twitching, _wet_ , muscle decided to make itself known by pressing up against his slightly numbed, very well loosened entrance. Pushing back as much as he was able, Harry tried to encourage Rowan to complete the deed and shove his cock into Harry's very needy, empty depths.

　

 

          Harry didn't have to wait very long. A small thrust on Rowan's part had his erection poping through the magically prepared muscles. Letting out an obscene sounding moan, Harry relished in the way the empty feeling was chased away as the immense cock was slowly slid into his passage. It wasn't until he felt that Rowan's cock was going to emerge from his throat if is went any further that the slow foward slide halted. At which point, the organ that filled Harry so completely began to be withdrawn just as slowly as it had entered.

　

          "No, no, no...Please! Don't take it away! So EMPTY!" Harry wailed as he clenched down tightly on the immense girth splitting him open in an attempt to halt its removal. His hands tightly grasping the fabric under his fingers, Harry attempted to turn his head enough to make eye contact with Rowan, hoping that by doing so, his anguish would be easily seen and would sway the centaur to cease the removal of the only thing keeping the emptiness away. He was halted in his efforts by a deep chuckle and Rowan speaking up with his deep bass voice.

　

　

          "Do not worry yourself little mare. I will ride you hard until morning, when the charms allowing for my accomodation and your neediness will wear off. Until then," Rowan suddenly withdrew almost all of his length, only to slam it back forward and get rewarded by a scream from Harry for his efforts. "I think that will have to step up my efforts as you are far too coherent."

　

　

          Harry let out another wail as Rowan slid out and slammed home once again, catching his prostate easily with his massive girth every time he did so. It wasn't any surprise that Harry was unable to last under such an assault and he felt as though his orgasm was ripped from him. Screaming our his completion, Harry wasn't given any time to relax or recover as Rowan just continued his brutal pace, ignoring the way the tiny male's muscles clamped down and spasmed around his thrusting, rigid length. As a consequence of the way Rowan ignored his first completion and just continued on, Harry's cock rapidly refilled, his battered prostate not allowing for any other option when combined with his youth.

　

          And so it continued for the rest of the night, with Harry having many orgasms and Rowan only peaking a bare handful of times. Each time Rowan came, he would absolutely flood Harry's passage with such vast amounts of seed that much of it would shoot back out around Rowan's pulsing cock. Only after Rowan spent his seed, did either of the males have any rest, as the centaur would pull out and then slowly pace the room until he had recovered enough that the scent that he claimed filled the room could once again work its magic on him.

　

 

          By morning, Harry was decimated and the second Rowan pulled out for what would be the last time, he collapsed onto his side and fell asleep.

　

          Chucking tiredly, Rowan ran his fingers gently through the tangled mane of the youngling.

　

          "Rest well, young mage. The heavens and I, as well as my people, give you much thanks for the future that your blood brings about."

　

　

 

　

　

　

　

　


	17. Chapter 17

　

          "Alright, I have to know just how this is going to work," Harry said as he entered Tom's office, his emerald-hued eyes flashing with determination and one hand resting on the _very_ slight bump that indicated the success of the mating with the centaur.

　

 

          Tom leaned back in his executive chair, pushing away the reams of paperwork he was attempting to work though, some of which detailed what, exactly, the Weasley stalker and her harridan of a mother were attempting to arrange and finagle with Dumbledore's assistance in the Wizengamot. Looking up at his determined consort, Tom pushed his chair back and gave a sharp gesture towards Harry. The much smaller male made his way around the massive desk and climbed onto Tom's lap, with only a hint of reluctance, placing his back to Tom's chest. It had taken several arguments and a great deal of time and effort, but Harry and Tom had come to an accord about their lives. And in Harry's case, the need to be treated as breeding stock by the magical beings of Wizarding Briton.

　

 

          Harry could only chalk it up to the beings coming to the conclusion that if they had much closer relations, as in blood ties, to at least one of the rulers of the new government, they were more likely to be treated as equals now, and into the future. It was as valid a hypothesis as any, and as no one else was sharing their thoughts on the subject, it was the one he was going to run with until further evidence came his way.

　

 

          "Well...," Harry scowled as he gently poked at Tom's shoulder. "Aren't you going to enlighten me?"

　

 

          "And what, precisely, are you seeking knowledge about?"

　

 

          Harry scowled, giving Tom a seriously pissed of glare for the question. Tom would _never_ admit it, but Harry always looked like a bedraggled kitten when he did so.

　

 

          "Forgive me," Tom decided to speak up and allow his consort the 'win', so to speak. "I would wish for you to clarify your question, as it is rather open ended, and I am truly unsure of just which bit of information you are seeking."

　

　

 

          Harry's expression lightened.

　

 

          "I need some more information on wizard/centuar matings. I'm _already_ showing and it's only been a month! I went to the library, but came up fairly empty handed. Just a bare handful of books even mentioned the possibility of such a thing, and only one really gave much information on the subject. And even then, the book really didn't go into much detail and said that the centaur would "initiate the mate into the secrets according to the heavens". Blasted centaurs have infiltrated the books."

　

　

　

          Tom was fairly certain that he wasn't supposed to hear that last bit as it was quietly mumbled, but Harry _was_ sitting on his lap, making it much easier to overhear such mumbles. Mentally smirking, but making sure no expression crossed his face, Tom gently placed a hand on top of Harry's tiny bump. Tapping the swollen mass lightly ensured that Tom had Harry's undivided attention and drew him out of whatever mental rant he had clearly drifted off into.

　

 

          "A centaur pregnancy most clearly mirrors that of a normal horse, typically averaging 11 months. Part of the reason you are showing so much earlier is because the developing fetus is far, far larger than the cavity it would normally be occupying, as centuars are built for such a large foal," Tom pulled Harry tightly against his chest as he saw the beginnings of panic start to flash across his bonded's face. "Shh, little one. Let me finish. I may have, in the far past, tried to kill you. In the near past, I have not cared for your comfort or ease to the fullest extent of my ability. BUT, you are now MINE, in all ways and I will no longer seek any means that would permantly injure you, let a lone result in your death."

　

 

          "Do you remember how long Severus, Lucius, and I were casting at you before Rowan arrived to consumate the treaty?" Tom looked down at his lapful, thankful that his little wizard was calming down and looking thoughtful, which was a large improvement. "Do you also remember how he touched something to your entrance before mounting you and sliding his massive cock deep into your welcoming, hot depths?"

　

 

          Harry blushed, both from the arousal at the memories Tom's words were drawing forth and from the embarrasment that came at finding out later that Tom, Lucius, and Severus had watched the whole thing via spelled mirrors in another room. Nodding, Harry played with Tom's fingers, not quite able to bring himself to meet the older wizard's eyes, as he attempted to ignore his half-hard erection. His attempt failed though when Tom shifted slightly and brought to Harry's attention the fact that the older wizard was also affected by his words. Harry ground backwards into the firming rod and didn't bother to stifle his moan, knowing that Tom loved hearing all of the little noises Harry made when he was aroused.

　

 

          "Minx!" Tom bit out, grasping harshly at Harry's upper arms in an attempt to hold him still. "You will just have to wait a moment for me to attend to you. You came for knowledge, and that is what you will receive first. Before you receive," Tom slowly ground his erection into the rounded bottom filling his lap, "something far different. Two bits of information for you, my tease. The first is that the majority of the spells cast upon you were to ensure that you would have the space needed to accept into your body the gifts of the centaur. This refers to both the foal growing within you, and the means of giving you the seed that brought forth the new life. What was cast is a variation of wizarding space developed by healers for those wizards and witches who have found themselves claimed as mates by our less human-seeming compatriots.

　

 

          "The second major spell used is one that will be of assistance in the delivery of the foal. As you could neither be spared from my side and company nor the various functions which we as rulers must attend, Rowan was unable to mate you on his clans' grounds with the elders assisting which would have done the same thing, but with centaur magic instead of wizarding magic. So instead, our spells will ensure that once the time comes to deliver, you will have a shift in species for a small while. You will be a centaur from the time your labor takes over until the foal has finished its first nursing."

　

 

          Tom's eyes flashed a brilliant, bloody red and one hand groped at Harry's flat chest.

　

 

          "We will have to see about bringing back your formidable assets back onto your more masculine form as the foal will still need to nurse for some time and such lovely mounds would truly be the easiest for the babe to suckle from. But for now, let us ignore such considerations and instead turn our attentions to much more pleasant activites," Tom leered as he lifted and turned Harry, placing the younger male's back onto the desk with his legs hanging off, ignoring the bits of paperwork that fluttered to the floor with the sudden disturbance.

　

　

          Surging up and out of his chair, Tom gave a careless wave of his hand that banished all of their articles of clothing back to their rooms. Leaning over the flushed and panting eternal boy on his desk, Tom basked in the knowledge that the tasty morsel belonged to him to do with what he willed. He took advantage of that fact by quickly swooping down and savagely attacking the slim neck, sucking and biting at the fair skin until it was peppered with numerous claiming marks. Moving downwards, Tom came to one puckered, rosy nipple and pulled the nubbin into his mouth, where he suckled vigorously before biting at the raised stub. Hearing a harsh mewl of protest from his victim at the treatment, Tom released his teeth and switch to laving the abused nub with his tongue before sliding across the boyish chest to similarily use the other nubbin.

 

 

          Pleased with the gasps and mewls from his bonded, Tom suckled his way down the rest of the torso, ensuring that plenty of marks were left behind to blemish the soft skin. Tom payed particular attention to the growing mound that denoted the babe forming within. It may not have been caused by his seed, but it was quite indicative of his chosen's fertility as well as the means to solidify his power. Finally arriving at the very visual proof of Harry's desire, Tom chose to bypass it briefly and started nibling on Harry's inner thigh.

　

 

          "Errgghh! You....bloody....wanker!" Harry gasped out in between hastily snatched breaths. "Tom you-"

　

　

 

          Tom didn't wait to see what else Harry was going to say and chose the simplest means of interruption. He engulfed Harry's cock in his mouth and swallowed it down to the root, causing the Light Lord to attempt to shoot up from the desk in shock. Attempt being the key word as Tom was prepared and used his hands on Harry's hips to hold the boy down. Once Harry thudded back down onto the desktop, Tom slid one hand down and under Harry until he was able to place his forefinger against Harry's entrance. Pushing a bit on the finger yielded the results he was looking for. The spells Tom had placed on Harry immediately allowed the digit to slip into the welcoming heat, the passage already slick and able to stretch easily as it engulfed the finger to the last knuckle.

　

 

          Pulling off with a lewd pop and a smirk, Tom pulled Harry across his desk just a bit until his backside was flush with the desk's edge, ignoring Harry's wails of protest the entire time. Using one hand, Tom slowly fed his drooling length into Harry, not stopping until he had bottomed out with his balls flush against the other's skin. Tom paused for only a moment to enjoy the way Harry looked, all flushed and sweaty and wanton, before withdrawing his erection. Harry obviously disagreed with that as his anal muscles clamped down harshly in an attempt to keep filled, but Tom ignored them except for an indrawn gasp of air that escaped him.

　

 

          To fired up to draw things out, Tom fell into a rapid pace. Quick withdrawals were followed by equally quick returning thrusts, the angles only varied slightly until he was rewarded by Harry's screams of pleasure, at which point Tom did his best to keep his return thrusts at the same angle to better hammer into Harry's prostate. It was in no time at all that found Tom rapidly approaching his orgasm, and feeling Harry begin to tighten and clench up around him, it was a fair conclusion to think that Harry was right with him.

　

 

          Just before he was sure he was going to cum, Tom reached down and harshly pulled at Harry's scrotum. Harry let out a screech of pain, which Tom ignored as he came hard, flooding the heated sheath with his seed in several sharp pulses. Stilling for a moment in search of his breath, Tom leered at a very pissed off looking Harry Potter who looked absolutey furious, his reddish-purple hued cock twitching and leaking copious amounts of pre-ejaculate. Not giving the younger man a chance to speak, Tom withdrew his still semi-hard erection and lifted Harry off of the desk.

　

　

          Holding the slighter male tightly against his chest, Tom glided over to the loveseat near the window where he sat down. Tom pulled Harry down with him and made his consort straddle his lap, savoring the skin to skin contact. Tom hid his smirk by nuzzling into the wild raven locks briefly. Hearing Harry start to sputter and wind up, Tom choose to derail the boy before he could get started on a rampage.

　

　

          "Well?" Tom began, raising an eyebrow and giving Harry a smug look. "If you want to orgasm tonight, you will have to chase it for yourself."

　

　

          Tom then reached a hand between their bodies and pulled hard on his cock a time or two until the organ, which had yet to fully soften, roared back into full, aching hardness. Harry looked peeved as the first words left Tom's mouth, but by the end he was flushed and panting once again as he writhed on Tom's broad lap. Lifting himself up, Harry grabbed for Tom's erection with one hand and, using the other to stabilize himself by holding onto the strong shoulder of the older wizard, carefully maneuvered himself until he could feel the tip of the large cock pressed against his stretched and needy opening. Sinking down, Harry accepted the invader into his body, only stopping when it became impossible to go any farther as he was flush with Tom's lap. Gathering his muscles, Harry lifted himself until Tom's cock was just held within his passage before sinking back down again.

　

 

          It took Harry several tries, but eventually he found a rhythm and angle that worked the best for him. And judging by Tom's wordless encourgement of soft grunts and growls, and the way the other man was using his hands to steady and steer Harry, he was also pleased with Harry's efforts. Feeling his balls drawing up once again and the, by now, familiar tensing in his lower gut, Harry sped up and was practically _bouncing_ on Tom's lap as he chased his first orgasm of their current time together. It was thanks to Tom pulling harshly down and giving a viscious up-thrust of his hips at the same time, that Harry finally tipped over.

　

 

          Shouting, Harry let his release spray out as he clenched down hard on the invader in his body. Coming down slowly from the post-orgasmic haze he routinely fell into, Harry vaguely noted that he was still rather full. Blinking sleepily at Voldemort, Harry was shocked when the male stood up with him in his arms once again, spun him around, and placed on the loveseat in such a way as to have his arse on the arm and his back flush against the chair seat.

　

　

 

          "We are far from done here. You are _mine_ and I fully intend for you to know just how much you belong to me for some time to come," Tom growled out, his eyes flashing. "Oh, the things you do to me, Harry."

　


	18. Chapter 18

　

　

　

　

          "Ginny!" Harry shouted out, excited when the beautiful, redhaired yound lady turned around and paused, clearly waiting for Harry to catch up to her. "Glad I caught you before you left. I don't want to hold you up though, so...mind if I escort you and we can talk on the way?"

　

          Ginny blushed and shyly ducked her head. Harry chuckled softly and, reaching out, casually snagged one of Ginny's soft, daintly hands with one of his own, larger hands. Giving a gentle, loving smile to the top of the bowed head, Harry lightly sqeezed on the hand held so carefully within his own.

　

          "Well then, let's get moving, shall we?" Harry wisely held in the snickers that wanted to escape him as Ginny blushed even brighter and almost bolted forward, even as she tightened her grip on Harry's hand.

　

          Nothing was said for some time as the two of them made their way forward, their fingers slowly entwining and their steps bringing them close enough to casually brush up against one another. Harry was the one who decided to break the comfortable silence.

　

          "Listen Gin. I know I'm not the best with words, but this last year...You've really been there for me and it has really meant everything to me. I've always loved your family. Molly and Arthur have treated just like a son, and Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, and of course Ron, have made it more then clear that I should consider myself to be one of their brothers. Heck, even Percy has said that you could do worse, which coming from _him_ is high praise indeed," Harry had stopped walking at this point. Turning slightly, Harry faced Ginny and placed his hands securely on her shoulders, ensuring that she was facing towards Harry.

　

　

          Harry freed her shoulders and used one hand to gently raise her chin until they were staring into each other's eyes. With the other hand, Harry smoothly pushed a wayward strand the color of bright firelight back behind an elfin pointed ear. Gathering a deep breath along with his courage, Harry withdrew his hands and dropped to one knee. Fumbling in his pocket briefly, Harry pulled a small jeweler's box out. Holding it up, Harry flipped the top open to reveal a delicate band made of shining sliver-hued metal topped with a large, faceted gem of a deep, saturated green that sparkled with elusive hints of blue. On either side of the large gem were clear gems which were half the size of the center stone.

　

　

          Ginny gasped, tears springing into her clear, sky-blue eyes. One hand rose to cover her pink, cupid bow lips while the other reached out towards the small box and its treasure, neither person noticing the definite shaking on the out reaching limb.

　

　

          "My love, my firey one, my Ginny. You mean so much to me: the world, the heavens, magic itself, and so very much more beyond. Will you do me the infinite honor and joy of giving me your hand in marriage?" Harry asked with his heart in his throat.

　

          Ginny could only nod frantically, too overcome with shock to actually bring herself to speak any words of acceptance. Harry lifted the priceless ring from the box and carefull slid the ring onto the delicate fingers of his love. Laughing as his relief washed over him, Harry surged upwards and caught Ginny tightly in his arms. In a spirit of exuberance, Harry began to spin his slight fiancee around; however, as the reality of having his love held tight within his arms finally registered itself within his brain, as well as the fact that she had agreed to become his bride, Harry felt other emotions than joy and relief. Slowly stopping his spinning, Harry came to rest with Ginny held tightly within his arms and pressing her curvy figure against his own lithe body. Groaning in desire, Harry bent down and caught her lips with his own. He didn't even attempt to keep the meeting of lips chaste, moaning at her taste as he harshly thrust his tongue into her mouth in a crude imitation of what they would be doing later with other body parts as they celebrated the new step in their relationship.

　

　

* * *

 

　

　

          Harry shot up in bed, ignoring the bulge that was his two month pregnant stomach. Panting harshly and gulping convulsively, he desperately attempted to control the raging nausea that was trying to take him over. Charles had warned him during the last pregnancy that vivid dreaming was a common complaint during most pregnancies, but that was not like anything that he had been even remotely expecting. What a nightmare!

　

　

　

　

Three months

　

          "Tom?" Harry quietly asked before taking up another dainty bite of his grapefruit salad.

　

          Tom raised his bleary eyes from the delicate soufle his elves had prepared for his breakfast and moved them onto his consort. Realising that the boy had asked him something, Tom finally managed to line up enough brain waves to at least grunt at the other male and let him know that Tom was giving some attempt at listening. Tom knew he wasn't a morning person at the best of times, but he had had _way_ to much alcohol to drink last night.

　

          Lucius and Narcissa had hosted a massive dinner and ball in celebration of their son and heir, Draco, finally signing a marriage contract. And while a joining with the Weasley clan was far from Lucius' ideal, the ever sneaky twins had maneuvered the very experienced politician into allowing such a contract. When pressed by Tom, the elder blond male had relunctantly admitted that the demonic duo had somehow tracked down the cause of the Malfoy/Weasley feud, which was a contract that one of the Prewett females had conned her obsession into signing.

　

　

          Fortunately for that Malfoy ancestor, the chit hadn't been well versed in writing binding contracts which allowed _him_ to escape the entrapment with no penalties. Unfortunately for the current Malfoy Lord, the Weasley's had inherited the still unfulfilled contract via marriage into the Prewett family and the twins managed to find the Prewett's copy of the blasted thing, thus forcing the current Lord into honoring the age old thing that ensured that at some point in time, the Malfoys would have to marry the Prewetts.

　

          Draco had been almost unbearably smug about the whole thing. His aura of smug satisfaction only increasing every time he was around his father, who had about had a heart attack when Draco had first strolled into Luc's private study and announced the engagement without a bit of warning, before just as casually leaving the room once again.

　

          Narcissa was thrilled about the whole thing as the Weasley and Prewett families were both know for their near-legendary fertility. The well-bred lady had been seen _cooing_ over various catalogs from numerous baby stores, both from local stores and the much more expensive and exclusive ones over on the continent. Tom was fairly certain that Narcissa had already started decorating a nursery.

　

          Needless to say, the party the two had hosted had been the event of the season for those fortunate enough to have been invited. And for those of closer connections to the family, a much smaller and more private affair had occured later once the crowds had left for home.

　

          Thus resulting in much too little sleep and far too much alcohol for the Dark Lord. Said Dark Lord gave his head a sudden shake in an attempt to focus properly on his consort who obviously had wanted to talk to him, promptly causing him to loose his balance and face plant into one of his favorite breakfast dishes.

　

　

          Harry just let out a put-upon sounding sigh and continued eating. He could always ask Tom later about the upcoming Wizengamot sessions. When the man was actually _awake_ maybe.

　

 

　

　

　

　

Four months

　

　

          Fenrir gave a nervous glance around the darkened kitchen. It shouldn't have had to come down to this, but what else was a werewolf supposed to do around _that_ time of the month. If he didn't have the blood and flesh he was craving soon, he just _knew_ that he would do something to get into massive trouble. Which would get back to Tom, as it always did. And that was not something Fenrir wanted to have happen again as the last time that had occured, the screams and wails had injured his ears and upset his inner wolf immensely.

　

          Looking around the room one more time, and giving a good, harsh sniff or two for insurance, Fenrir drew himself up in an attempt to resemble the fearsome Alpha that he knew he was. Striding boldly forward, he made his way to the cold cupboard were the fresh game was stored. Flinging the door open, Fenrir paused for a moment as his mouth watered at the sights and smells of the fresh game that had been so lately denied him. He reached in and reverently trailed a hand down the side of the nearest venison haunch, before taking the meat out. Spinning around after quickly shutting the cupboard door, Fenrir gently set the meat down on the nearest countertop.

　

　

         Gazing lovingly down at the tender morsal, Fenrir was almost in tears at the sight before him. It had been so long. Constantly swallowing the excess saliva he was producing, Fenrir bent over to tear off his first bite. Just when he was about to sink his teeth into the bloody haunch, the lights in the room flickered on.

　

　

          "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

　

　

          Fenrir whimpered at the punishing volume. Damn it, but he had been so close! Looking up slightly with an apologectic expression clearly on his face, Fenrir just managed to restrain the whince that wanted to let itself be known as he took in the harsh visage topped with flashing emerald eyes and a wild mop of raven-black hair.

　

　

          He couldn't wait for Harry's complete meat aversion to stop.

　

　

　

Five months

　

　

　

          Tom didn't know why, but at random times throughout the day, a vague sense of alarm would send shivers racing up his spine. It was an annoying distraction in a day otherwise filled with the slightly boring, yet still pleasently relaxing and non-stressfull, pastimes that he hadn't been able to do in so long. Really, a day filled with puttering through dusty, old tomes in search of odd bits of forgotten lore and magical knowledge wasn't everyone's cup of tea, but Tom had always found the past time to be something he deeply enjoyed.

　

          It was as the day came to its inevitable conclusion that Tom relunctantly withdrew himself from the deepest depths of the library and made his way back to his office to breifly get a feel for the amount of paperwork that he would have to do for taking his one day off in months. Just outside of his door, yet another shiver of apprehension made its way down his body. Choosing to just write it off as a bit of a chilly draft, Tom pressed his finger against the light plate on the wall, causing all of the gas lights in the room to ignite and reveal an extremely pissed off looking Harry Potter sitting in his desk chair.

　

　

          "And just what do you think you're doing?" Harry queried, his voice low and vicious sounding as he glared at Tom. "I have been waiting here for you to arrive all bloody day. How _dare_ you not be here when I was! I wanted sex and you were supposed to know that!"

　

　

          Great. They had reached the 'unreasonable demands' stage of the pregnancy.

　

　

          What fun.

　

　

　

　

　

Six months

　

　

          *THUMP*

 

          Tom's head made a solid hit to the desk below without him even attempting to slow it down or exert any other form of control over it. He simply could not believe it.

　

          The merfolk had somehow heard about his _special arrangement_ with the centaurs and the vampires, and what had been a treaty that was only a day away from being signed and filed away as a legal document, was now withdrawn while the merfolk negotiators added a few extra clauses to it.

　

　

          Damn it! He had been _so close!_

 

　

 

　

　

　

Seven months

　

　

          "Here you bees, Master Consort! One root beer float withs vanillia icees cream and carmeled drizzly bitsies!"

　

          Harry pouted at the enthusiastic house elf, but his slight dissatisfaction didn't delay his hand any in the speed in which it shot out and claimed his prize. Turning his body just a bit, Harry focused his pout on Tom who was ready quietly on the bed next to him.

　

          "You know, Tom. I'm pretty sure that there is a rule written down _somewhere_ that states that the husband is the one that is supposed to go out and find the craved for, hard to find, food items. Not send his incredibly eager to please servants to speak to snarky Potion Masters that happen to know their way around the Muggle world and can direct said servants to all night convenience marts that would stock the looked for items."

　

　

          Tom didn't acknowledge Harry's accusation in any other way than a slight smirk as he turned the next page over.

　

　

　

Eight months

　

　

          "I am _not_ going out like this! I look like a blimp! I look like I ate King Kong! There is nothing that you can do that would make me leave the safety and privacy of the keep."

　

　

          Tom merely kept the slight smile on his lips that had been there for the last twenty minutes as he watched his consort rant and rave. Watching his _very_ pregnant bonded was always good for a mood lift he had found. It was only eight months into the centaur pregnancy, with three months yet to go, and Harry looked like he was expecting a set of full term triplets to pop out of his stomach any day now. And with Harry's habit of pacing for long lengths of time while agitated, Tom was able to enjoy watching the way Harry waddled until he felt it was time to calm the boy down.

　

          Which it was probably time to do as the Healer had warned him to keep Harry from getting too upset. Ah well. He could always get Harry to accompany him on a walk about the gardens later as Charles had said that fresh air and exercise was important. Now he just had to come up with several excuses for hanging back from time to time so that he could see Harry waddling better, since it was rather difficult to see the phenomenon while walking side by side; although, it could certainly be felt as Harry swayed into him every other step.

　

　

          "Harry," Tom calmly called out, easily breaking into the ranting and turning Harry's attention to him. "It will only be for a light lunch, the only people invited know about your pregnancy, both Fred and George Weasley will be attending as I know that you've been wanting to have a chance to speak to them, and, as a special treat, I have tasked my elves to provide dessert. I had heard of something called Rose Water ice cream and felt that it would be something that you would find immense enjoyment of as you have been craving flowers as well as sending out my elves to seek various ice cream treats at all hours of the day."

　

　

          Harry looked stunned before an expression of bliss crossed over his face.

　

          "Ice cream? And flowers? Okay, we can leave now."

　

　

Nine months

　

　

　

          Harry read over the morning paper. While he still didn't like the Daily Prophet and really felt that it was more of a gossip column than a serious news service, it was the go to paper for the majority of the British wizarding world. Thus, if he wished to be informed of what the sheeple felt and thought, he would have to subject himself to the paper's version of the "truth".

 

          Bugger.

　

          At least the marriages, deaths, and births were all reported accurately, Harry thought as he turned to the birth announcement section. He loved reading about all of the new lives and sometimes found names that he recognized as his schoolmates came of age and had to comply with the heir and a spare legislation. Skimming over the section, Harry felt his jaw drop as he found a brief blurb listing the birth of Denebola Angharad Black, the first born child and daughter of Lord Sirius Orion Black and his bonded, Consort Charles Septimus Black nee Weasley.

　

          Harry sat there in shock, letting his breakfast just sit there getting cooler as he tried to wrap his mind around the thought that his Godfather now had a daughter. And the more he thought about it, the less he was in shock and the more a sense of evil happiness spread through him. Sirius Black, known as the Gyffindor horn dog if his stories he had been told were correct, had had a daughter.

　

          Harry snorted in laughter as he wondered if he could get the twins aid in making Sirius into a paranoid daddy, out to protect his darling daughter from the penises of the world.

　

　

　

　

　

　

Ten months

　

          "Lord Slytherin, Consort Slytherin. Gringotts Bank welcomes you and thanks you for your prompt appearance to our summons. Please be seated, Lord Rangarok will be right in."

　

          Tom ignored the goblin bowing his way out of the door and instead focused his attention on ensuring his extremely pregnant consort was safely and comfortably seated in one of the chairs placed before a massive desk, one that rivaled Tom's desk back at the Keep. Once his consort was settled, Tom took the seat just to the side of him, ignoring the tea service set on a chair side table for the moment. Looking about the room as Harry was also doing, Tom enjoyed the ages old tapestries depicting numerous goblins in various battles that hung on the stone walls and acted as both decoration, insulation, and a warning about the war readiness of the species.

　

          It could only have been a handful of minutes later that Lord Rangarok, the Head of the bank, entered the room and sat himself behind the desk, interupting the two's perusal of the office. The goblin set several massive files on the desktop before him. Clearing his throat, he grab at the top most file and slid it across the desk towards Tom RIddle.

　

          "You had asked us to audit the accounts which you have any connection to, several years ago. We had been hard at work doing such when you came into the legal guardianship over the person who is now your consort, Harry Riddle nee Potter: Lord Potter by Blood and Family, secondary heir of the Black family behind Denebola Angharad Black by virtue of Blood and request of the current Lord Black, Lord Peverell by Descent and Blood, and finally, Lord Gryffindor by Descent and Blood. The additional accounts added a great deal more time to our audits, which you are fully aware of as we have done as requested and sent you full updates at regular intervals as requested.

　

          "Gringotts Bank is most pleased to inform you that our accounting had finally concluded and, except for some very minor accounting errors which were caused by hired wizards and not the goblin accountants or managers, the vaults came up free and clear of fraudulent transactions. Except," Lord Rangarok paused, looking both furious and slightly embarrassed. "The founder's vaults, of which you both own controlling rights over one apiece, have been steadily drained faster than what was allowed for by the contract between the founders who donated the monies, the goblins who agreed to manage the funds and seek out new investments, and the school's Headmasters who had control over the spending. The pace of the draining has accelerated in recent years as, because of politics, the goblin manageers have been removed and various wizards and witches have instead been placed as managers over the account. Said beings failed to adhere to the approved guidelines and never asked to see reciepts or budgets.

　

          "After going over all of the expenditures from all four of the founder's vaults, it has been determined that the last several Headmasters have used the school vaults as a fund to sway various politicans towards projects and legislature that the Headmasters felt to be important at the time. Unfortunately, that has of necessity shorted the school of needed funds, as there was a maximum cap on withdrawals for the school year. You may think over what you wish to do, and if you wish to contact the heirs of the other two founders, Gringotts will happily pass along any correspondence or arrange for a conference room here at the bank for the four of you to meet, guaranteeing privacy and discretion for the event."

　

          Lord Rangarok shuffled the folders around, pulling a different one to the top of the pile. Scowling briefly down at it, Rangarok lifted his head up and forced a more professional expression back onto his face.

　

          "Unfortunately, while going over the Potter accounts, more serious problems were brought to light. Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was given rights over the Potter Heir by an emergency session of the Wizengamot, held the very night that the current Lord's family was...disrupted, shall we say. In the same session, the assembly also voted to seal the Potter wills held on file within both the Ministry and here at Gringotts. Nothing could be done with them until the new guardian, and your current bondmate," Lord Rangarok gave a nod of the head to Tom, getting one in return. "asked us to do a full accounting of the vaults. A full accounting gives Gringotts the rights to unseal any documentation pertaining to a customer's vaults. Once unsealed the wills clearly listed several people that were to retain rights over the Potter heir. No where on the list of approved guardians were the names of Albus Dumbledore or Lady Potter's muggle relatives.

　

          "Unfortunately, this has left Gringotts in a bit of a quandry. As your Wizangamot appointed guardian, Lord Dumbledore had full legal rights to your vault to see to your care and keeping, thus making the monthly stipend he had sent to the Dursley family perfectly legal. According to the wills, neither of those options were supposed to have occured. The only good item of news that I have to report about that arrangement is that Dumbledore never did more than what he had a legal, court appointed right to do and that the stipend was not overly generous and in fact was well in line with the stipend guidelines published by the Wizarding Orphan Services department. I must tell you that the stipend was not halted immendiately by Lord Sytherin's acquistion of Lord Potter's personage as it took some time to check the paperwork once ordered to do so, as well as the fact that Dumbledore failed to give due notification of his withdrawal as guardian, thus leading to some confusion here at Gringotts as to what was wanting to be done with the account."

　

　

          Tom reached out a hand and gently placed it on top of the clenched fist resting on the arm of Harry's chair. They had not spoken much of their various' pasts, just enough to know that they both had similar upbringings, unwanted by those in whose care they had been placed, but it was enough for Tom to know that the current topic of information was very much unappreciated by his little consort. Giving a slight squeeze to the hand held within his own, Tom was able to get Harry to make eye contact, wordlessly asking if he wanted Tom to deal with it. Harry gave a curt nod ov the head before lowering his gaze back onto his swollen stomach once again. Tom, now knowing that he had Harry's blessing to do what ever he wanted, chose to speak up.

　

          "If I may," Tom began. "While it may have been legal, and the fact that Dumbledore only used the correct guidelines to act is exceptable, it was never meant to have happened at all. Harry and I hold no fault to Gringotts over this as what they did was fully lawful to their knowledge. I, however, know for a fact that the money sent was never used to provide the care and education needed for the heir of several noble families. We would prefer to see that the Dursley family is prosecuted to the fullest extant of the law in order to recoup the monies given them, as well as seeking damages. Naturally, we expect Gringotts to receive 20% of the damages assigned for their time and services rendered for this action."

　

          Lord Rangarok flashed a pointy smile then, some of the tension that he was obviously feeling visably leaving him at Tom's announcement.

　

          "I do have some most enjoyable news that I would wish to share with you, Lord Slytherin and Consort, before it becomes a matter of public knowledge. It seems that Lord Dumbledore failed to note the full legal matters pertaining to the transfer of Lord Potter's care to that of the Lord Sytherin. The Lord Dumbledore entered our bank early in the day several days ago in the company of Mrs. Weasley and her daughter. He would not speak of his business to the tellers, insisting instead on having a private meeting with me, attended by the Weasley ladies accompanying him. While I would normally have never granted such a request to a personage whose account I was not in charge of, Lord Dumbledore is still the Headmaster of Hogwarts and does have a right to speak to me about the school vaults, even if any funding requests must be made through the appointed managers.

　

          "Once in the room, the Headmaster made idle chitchat over tea, wasting valuable time and money before finally coming to the point. He had drawn up a marriage contract between the youngest Weasley child, Ginevra, and Harry Potter. He, acting as the legal guardian for the Potter heir as Harry hasn't yet come of age, had signed it, as well as Ginevra's mother, Madame Weasley, thus making it a fully active, binding agreement. Lord Dumbledore had brought it into the bank to file it according to custom and handed it over to myself to ensure that it was a valid, legal document. After looking over the contract with great care, I was quite happy to inform the trio that it was indeed a binding contract and asked when the happy event would occur.

　

          "Mrs. Weasley informed me that the sooner the better, and then demanded that I arrange an escort down into the vaults so that the family rings could be sorted through and a set chosen. Also, I was to arrange a bottomless bag connected directly to the vaults so that they could at once go out and start paying for the needed weddings items: a hall to hold the ceremony in, a custom dress, flowers, a cake, and other such nonsense. When I informed them that they were speaking to the wrong Goblin as I had no right to access the vaults in question, the trio blew up at me. I waited them out and calmly informed them that as anxious as they were, no doubt, to see Ginevra happily wed, I had no rights to dabble in the Dumbledore acounts and that they should see to the correct account manager.

　

          "I handed back the contract, ignored the sputtering idiots, and had them escorted from my office. But not before congratulating Lord Dumbledore on acquiring such a young bride by such an underhanded method. After all, as the listed bond holder on a contract for a person he had no rights to sign for, it was a fool proof method of getting himself a wife."

　

 

          Harry broke out into ringing laughter and made a mental promise to send a gift to the soon to be newlyweds.

　

　

          Lord Rangarok leaned back in his chair and made no effort to hide his appreciation of the sight before him. Consort Sytherin was a beautiful looking boy, as wizards tastes ran, and even he could freely acknowledge that. He was also quite fertile, as it was common knowledge amongst the creatures and beings who _exactly_ was the other parent of Fenrir Greyback's cubs, as well as the fact that he had given birth to identical twin sons from Lord Sytherin's seed. It was also being bandied about that the current pregnancy was brought about by a treaty with the centaurs and that Harry was currently expecting the offspring from a high-ranking centaur warrior.

　

          He would have to see to a treaty that would afford the Goblin nation such an agreement. And as the one to head such a matter, it would only be right for him to shoulder such a burden and not leave it up to an underling. As an elder, it was his duty to see to the lesser Goblin's wellfare after all.

　

　

　

　

Eleven months

　

　

　

          Harry clattered nervously to his feet, all four of them. It was one thing to be told that he would be changing into a centaur to give birth, but it was another matter entirely to actually be confronted with such a reality. Now that he had changed, it was clear that as large as he felt he was while human, it was nothing on the girth his horse half was sporting, really driving home the effectiveness of the medical spells cast on him in an effort to support the pregnancy.

　

　

          The other bit was the fact that Harry had been thinking that managing four legs would only cause him to trip up and land in a sprawling heap on the floor. It turns out that there was absolutely no conscious thought involved in the process of walking or rising. His legs did just whatever wished to do with no major effort on his part, for which fact Harry was duly greatful.

 

          Harry began to pace about the room in agitation. The contractions had started in the early hours that morning and it was almost sunset. His bag of waters had broken sometime in the afternoon. He was exhausted, covered in sweat, and wanted nothing more than to be resting on the low, armless sofa brought in for him, but had been told that movement would hasten the delivery process. Harry halted his pacing as yet another contraction gripped him, sending harsh pain surging through him. Moaning, Harry leaned against the nearest wall, letting it support his massive weight during the contraction. His tail twitched as it attempted to flick away the pain, but the tight nubbin it had been braided up into to get it out of the way didn't do any thing to actually aid him.

　

          Once the current contraction ceased, Harry resumed his pacing. He only halted in his restless circling of the room when another contraction would spear his form. It was on his fifth journey around the room on his current bout of pacing that he finally felt an overwhelming urge to push. Making his way over to the wooden railing that had been set tightly into the wall for just this purpose, Harry grabbed tightly at the bar and bore down. He was quickly joined by his Healer, who started to murmur words of comfort and encouragement, with the occasional louder words giving him directions.

　

          After a great deal of effort, and almost forty minutes of pushing on Harry's part, a filly was born. She had Harry's black coat and was currently sporting a set of blue eyes, which Harry knew from experience could change into another color. Charles helped to steady the wobbly filly on her spindley legs and got her over to the teats which had formed on Harry's body as soon as he had transformed species. She settled in to ethusiastically nurse with very little need of aid from Charles, who had explained to Harry that the nursing filly would help speed up the delivery of the placenta.

　

          Her birth had been accompanied by the, now expected, flare of magic from Harry, tying her into the pact of non-violence to family that he had done with all of his children. Tom, watching the proceedings via spell, could only raise a glass in toast towards the boy who had so much determination to have a family of his own, no matter the means said family was formed, that his very soul had reached out through his magic and ensured the safety of the children he bore from anyone of their shared blood. Harry would guarantee peace throughout the wizarding world, one child at a time, as the various rulers were ensuring by seeking an heir of his blood on all peace and alliance treaties made with the government.

　

　

          The boy-who- _lived_ indeed.

　

　

　

XXXXXXXXXXX

　

　

Denebola, Leo, tail of the lion (Astronomy based)

Angharad, Welsh mythology, maiden who cured another by using her unblemished virgin blood (Arthurian legend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm spent. I hope everyone has enjoyed this little three chaptered fic that evolved so much, but I am now tapped out. Do expect a bonus chapter or two or various creatures mating Harry as I need stress relief or feel inspired, but as for plot heavy content? Nope.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much an excuse to write dark, stress relieving porn. Not sure about updates or length of story. The dark, evil little plot bunny hasn't revealed such to me yet. Possible character bashing.


End file.
